Alteration
by 21.Nightingale
Summary: "Karena ada beberapa hal yang tidak melapuk termakan waktu. Meski niat untuk melupakannya sudah mendarah daging, namun salahkan kekeraskepalaan hati yang menolak dan masih setia mengingat, juga mengenang." EXO Official Pair. ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan, and others. Sequel of 'Always'.
1. Chapter 1

_**Panda_tao**_ _: Besok, pukul setengah tujuh petang. Jangan lupa!_

 _ **KimKai**_ _: Akan kuusahakan,_ Ge ^^

 _ **Panda_tao:**_ Ya! _Aku akan membakar studiomu kalau kali ini kau tidak datang! Aku serius!_

 _ **KimKai:**_ Ge, _kau terlalu berlebihan-_-_

 _ **Panda_tao:**_ _Kau harus datang, Jong In-_ ah… Jaebaaaallll!

 _ **KimKai:**_ _Hhhh… Baiklah._

 _ **Panda_tao:**_ _Bagus._ I heart you,kkamjong!

 _ **KimKai:**_ _offline_

.

 **Alteration**

 **By**

 **Nightingale**

 **EXO © EXO itself**

 _Note:_ **Italic** _part means past_

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

Jong In menjatuhkan helai kelopak bunga Sakura yang jatuh di rambut pirangnya. Ia tidak terlalu menyukai warna merah jambu di musim semi yang menurutnya terlalu terang. Terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulit coklatnya.

Saat ini Jong In seharusnya sedang menyusuri jalan menuju apartemennya, suatu kebiasaan yang dilakukannya sejak ia membuka tempat kursus menari tiga tahun lalu, namun hari ini sedikit berbeda. Jong In sama sekali tidak takut akan ancaman Tao yang akan membakar studionya, hanya saja Jong In merasa benar-benar seperti pengecut jika terus menolak datang untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kakinya menyusuri jalan yang dinaungi oleh ranting-ranting pohon Sakura yang tumbuh di kedua sisi jalan. Banyak pasangan muda-mudi yang memenuhi bangku panjang di pinggir jalan tersebut. Mendadak Jong In merasa miris karena dirinya terlihat begitu mengenaskan dengan berjalan sendirian. Tempat yang akan ditujunya masih berjarak sekitar lima belas menit lagi.

Melihat bunga-bunga itu membuat ingatannya menarik beberapa lembar kenangan akan orang-orang yang sebentar lagi akan ditemuinya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat ketika ia mengingat bagaimana dirinya dan ketiga _hyung_ -nya mengintip Sehun dan Luhan yang berciuman dibalik lorong hotel. Waktu itu Jong In berpikir apa yang terjadi diantara mereka hanya sekedar _crush_ , perasaan sesaat. Namun Jong In terbukti salah ketika Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan kontrak kerja samanya dan keluar dari EXO setahun kemudian.

Jong In memberikan satu pukulan keras di wajah Sehun karena keputusan bodohnya, namun Sehun justru tersenyum manis sambil berucap,

" _Kau boleh memukulku sepuasmu, karena perasaanku pada Luhan sebanding dengan apa yang telah kukorbankan."_

Itu menjadi awal retaknya hubungan mereka semua. Jong In menyebut tahun-tahun itu sebagai _'The Darkest Era'._ Keluarnya personil termuda membuat saham agensi anjlok ke titik yang belum pernah dicapainya. Dan keputusan Jong In untuk mengikuti jejak Sehun membuat grup mereka benar-benar hancur total. Setelahnya mereka berpisah dan Jong In tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan mereka lagi. Termasuk Kyung Soo.

Ia berhenti dari dunia hiburan dan memutuskan pergi ke New York, mendaftar ke sekolah seni terkenal _Juilliard_ dan menjalani kehidupan barunya. Ia benar-benar kehilangan kontak dengan semua mantan rekannya, kecuali satu orang.

"Jong In- _ie!"_

Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke sosok pemuda mungil yang sedang asik melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Mata sipit pemuda itu melengkung indah ketika ia tersenyum. Lelaki itu berdiri tak jauh dari sekolah tempatnya mengajar. Dengan langkah-langkah lebar ia mendekati sosok tersebut.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Jong In disambut wajah merajuk dari seorang Byun Baek Hyun.

"Benarkah?" Jong In memeriksa arlojinya. "Aku hanya terlambat empat menit."

Baek Hyun mengerucutkan bibir, kebiasaannya jika sedang kesal sejak dulu.

"Kelasku selesai agak cepat, hari ini." Balas Baek Hyun pelan.

"Dan apakah itu kesalahanku?"

"Aish…, sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi saja."

Jong In tersenyum melihat tingkah Baek Hyun. Setelah bertahun-tahun, sikap lelaki itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Dia tetaplah Baek Hyun yang manja dan menggemaskan seperti dulu.

Jong In segera meraih tangan Baek Hyun dan menarik lelaki itu agar mengikuti langkahnya. Mereka menyusuri jalan sambil bercanda dan gelak tawa disela-selanya. Dan karena ini di New York, mereka bisa bergandengan tangan dengan mesra tanpa takut dicela sama sekali.

Karena Jong In tidak mempercayai akan adanya kebetulan, maka pertemuannya dengan Baek Hyun dimasa-masa awalnya di kota ini Jong In sebut sebagai jalinan takdir. Betapa terkejutnya Jong In ketika menemukan lelaki itu duduk di salah satu kursi ketika mengikuti upacara penerimaan murid di sekolah barunya. Tambahan, dengan seragam yang sama.

Ternyata Baek Hyun juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, bedanya ia mendaftar di kelas vokal sedangkan Jong In di kelas tari. Sejak saat itu ia kembali mengulang kebersamaannya dengan Baek Hyun seperti sebelumnya, dan hal itu berlangsung sampai sekarang.

"Aku senang kau akhirnya mau datang." Baek Hyun berujar sambil tersenyum.

"Anggap saja aku sudah bosan mendengar omelan _hyung_."

" _Excuse me?!"_ Baek Hyun memekik dengan mata menyipit.

Jong In tergelak. Menggoda Baek Hyun adalah bagian dari hidupnya sekarang.

Jalinan takdir lain yang terjadi dalam hidup Jong In adalah dua tahun yang lalu, saat ia mengetahui bahwa Yifan dan Tao telah menikah dan menetap di kota yang sama dengannya. Sejak saat itu ia dan Baek Hyun sering datang ke rumah mereka untuk makan malam atau sarapan bersama. Jong In tidak habis pikir kenapa mereka berdua –Yifan dan Tao- rela memisahkan diri dari tempat asal mereka dan tinggal disini hanya agar bisa memiliki satu sama lain.

 _Aaahh, kekuatan cinta._ Jong In mendengus dalam hati.

Tapi, bukankah saat ini ia juga sedang berada jauh dari Negara asalnya? Walau alasannya tidaklah sama.

Dari dua orang itu pula Jong In bisa mengetahui kabar mantan-mantan rekannya yang lain. Sehun dan Luhan masih bersama sampai sekarang -membuat Jong In salut pada sahabatnya itu- dan saat ini sedang merencanakan pernikahan. Chan Yeol telah menjadi aktor Korea yang sangat populer dengan berbagai macam film dan drama yang dibintanginya. Min Seok membuka usaha sebuah restoran _seafood,_ Lay memilih kembali ke negaranya dan melanjutkan karir disana, sedangkan Suho, Jong Dae, dan Kyung Soo menempuh jalur menjadi penyanyi solo.

Jong In cukup senang karena kehidupan teman-temannya berlanjut dengan baik setelah kehebohan besar yang terjadi enam tahun lalu.

Dan hari ini, tiga mantan anggota EXO akan berkumpul di rumah Kris dan Tao.

Tao berkata bahwa Sehun dan Luhan sedang berlibur disini, dan sebagai sahabat yang baik ia harus menemui mereka. Namun yang membuat Jong In akhirnya merubah keputusannya –setelah mengeluarkan berbagai macam alasan untuk menolak- adalah saat ia tahu bahwa Chan Yeol juga akan datang. Tidak ada siapapun yang tahu di dunia ini betapa Baek Hyun sangat merindukan lelaki itu selain Jong In, namun Baek Hyun justru mempersulitnya dengan berkata tidak akan datang jika Jong in tidak ada bersamanya.

Maka disinilah Jong In sekarang.

"Jika mereka melihat kita bergandengan tangan seperti ini, mereka akan mengira kita benar-benar pacaran." Ada nada geli dalam ucapan Baek Hyun barusan.

"Aku tidak mau, posisi itu terlalu rendah dibandingkan kedudukanku sekarang."

"Oh ya? Memangnya apa posisimu?"

Jong In tersenyum sebentar kemudian menjawab. _"Your family."_

Baek Hyun mendengus namun tak urung ia ikut tersenyum. "Kau benar."

Jong In sudah lama tidak mengenal lagi apa itu cinta, karena seingatnya terakhir kali ia mengaku pada dirinya bahwa ia jatuh cinta adalah ketika ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana hal itu justru menghancurkannya. Meski begitu Jong In tetap bersyukur karena hidupnya tidak sekosong anggapannya. Masih ada cinta terakhir dihatinya walau dalam bentuk yang berbeda.

Matanya otomatis terarah ke bentuk 'cinta'-nya yang lain dengan senyum lembut yang menghiasi sudut bibirnya. Genggamannya pada tangan Baek Hyun tanpa sadar ia eratkan.

 **Ode to a Nightingale**

 _Jong In menutup halaman internet yang memuat artikel tentang masalah Sehun dan grupnya. Ada banyak anggapan yang tersebar tentang alasan Sehun mengakhiri kontrak kerja samanya dengan pihak agensi, dan komentar para_ Netizen _sama sekali tidak membuatnya lebih mudah._

'Sudah kuduga, grup mereka hanya seumur jagung. Memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan dari _boyband_ yang hanya mengandalkan wajah mereka saja? _'_

'Manajemen diantara mereka sangat buruk. Mereka bahkan memiliki _leader_ yang tidak bisa mengatur anggotanya sama sekali.'

'Ada yang bilang kalau sebagian dari anggota grup itu adalah gay. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Menjijikkan.'

'Ada yang tidak gay, tapi kelakuannya benar-benar tidak baik. Salah satu dari mereka ternyata sangat suka pergi ke hotel dengan pasangan yang berbeda-beda.'

 _Jong In menggeram. Komentar itu membuat amarahnya hampir meledak dan melukai hatinya disaat yang bersamaan._

 _Hari itu_ dorm _mereka terlihat sangat sepi. Sehun benar-benar telah dihapus dari daftar anggota, dan semalam lelaki itu meninggalkan_ dorm _dengan membawa semua barang-barangnya. Jong In menghiraukan panggilan orang tuanya dan juga_ email _dari kedua kakaknya. Keluarganya pasti sudah mendengar hal ini di media, namun saat ini Jong In benar-benar tak berniat untuk menjelaskan apapun kepada siapapun._

 _Ia berniat mengunjungi kamar Baek Hyun karena ia tahu_ hyung _-nya saat ini pasti sedang sangat tertekan. Diantara semua_ member _, Baek Hyun lah yang paling bahagia karena bisa menjadi bagian dari EXO, sehingga kemungkinan bubarnya grup ini pastilah membuatnya frustasi._

 _Ia membawa langkahnya menuju kamar Baek Hyun yang berada di lantai dua, namun kaki Jong In seolah terpaku ke tanah ketika ia melewati kamar yang dulu adalah tempat Sehun. Pintu kamar itu sedikit terbuka, dan manik gelap Jong In melebar karena apa yang dilihatnya._

 _Diatas tempat tidur dua lelaki sedang melakukan pergulatan bibir dengan posisi saling menindih satu sama lain. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya terasa retak ketika ia melihat tangan pucat Kim Joon Myeon bergerak-gerak di dalam kaus lelaki yang sedang ditindihnya._

" _Kyung Soo-_ hyung…"

 _Mata bulat sosok itu melebar begitu ia melihat Jong In yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Dalam satu hentakan ia mendorong tubuh Suho hingga lelaki itu terjatuh dari tempat tidur._

" _Aww…" suara rintihan Suho samar-samar terdengar._

 _Kyung Soo sudah hampir meraih tangan Jong In ketika sosok lain datang dan menarik Jong In ke dalam pelukannya. Mengalihkan pandangan lelaki itu dan menariknya ke dalam ceruk lehernya._

" _Jangan." Baek Hyun menatap Kyung Soo dingin dibalik pundak Jong In. "Ini terakhir kali kau menyakitinya, Do Kyung Soo-_ ssi _. Aku bersumpah_."

 _Baek Hyun segera membawa Jong In pergi dari sana ketika dirasakannya wajah Jong In membasahi lehernya. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Jong In membiarkan dirinya menagis meraung-raung di hadapan orang lain, sekaligus menjadi hari terakhir Jong In melihat Do Kyung Soo._

 **Ode to a Nightingale**

"Kau memikirkannya lagi."

Ucapan Baek Hyun menarik Jong In ke waktu sekarang dan menemukan dirinya dan Baek Hyun sedang berdiri di depan rumah minimalis berwarna kuning pucat dengan berbagai macam tanaman di pekarangannya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar melamun hingga tak sadar bahwa ternyata mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Kris dan Tao.

Jong In memberikan senyuman minta maaf ke Baek Hyun.

"Kita bisa kembali kalau kau belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Sehun." Ujar Baek Hyun lagi sambil membelai pipi Jong In.

"Dan membuatmu kehilangan kesempatan untuk bertemu Chan Yeol _hyung?"_

Jong In balik bertanya. Ia bisa melihat sorot sedih dalam iris bening Baek Hyun meski bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis.

Lelaki itu menghela napas pelan. "Aku memang ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan melihatmu sedih. _You're my family, remember?"_

Dada Jong In menghangat. Ia tahu betapa rindunya Baek Hyun akan sosok lelaki jangkung tersebut. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun perasaannya pada Chan Yeol masih tetap sama.

"Kalau kita bertukar posisi aku yakin kau pun akan mengatakan hal yang sama." Lanjutnya.

"Percaya diri sekali." Jong In menyahut dengan nada menggoda.

"Tentu saja. Kau kan sangat menyayangiku."

"Tidak juga."

"Benarkah? Serius? Hm?"

Jong In tergelak melihat Baek Hyun yang menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan lucu. Lelaki mungil itu selalu tahu bagaimana membuat perasaannya berubah menjadi lebih baik.

"Tidakkah menurut _hyung_ kita berdua sangat menyedihkan?" Tanya Jong In tiba-tiba.

"Menyedihkan kenapa?"

"Setelah bertahun-tahun masih tetap mencintai orang yang sama."

Sinar di mata Baek Hyun terlihat meredup. Dengan senyum sedih ia membalas,

" _Maybe we are, but it's okay,_ karena aku punya Jong In- _ie_ disisiku."

Jong In membalas dengan senyuman yang sama. _"Yeah, you have me."_

Ya, itu benar. Bukankah sejak dulu mereka sudah saling menguatkan? Jadi menurut Jong In tidak peduli betapa menyedihkannya mereka. setidaknya ia dan Baek Hyun saling memiliki.

Jong In tidak bermaksud mengulur waktu, hanya saja ia butuh untuk membuat hatinya sedikit lebih tenang agar ia siap menghadapi orang-orang di dalam rumah itu. Terasa lucu karena dulunya mereka bahkan berbagi kamar mandi dan dapur yang sama. Mereka terus saja mengelu-elukan _'we are one'_ walau kenyataannya mereka hanyalah sekumpulan lelaki yang asing dengan lainnya namun harus berada dalam lingkaran yang sama karena tuntutan impian mereka.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau berdiri disana?"

Suara itu membuat keduanya menoleh. Di depan pintu sesosok lelaki dengan kantung mata tebal menatap Jong In dan Baek Hyun dengan jengkel. Ekspresi garangnya sekarang sangat berbeda jauh dengan apron ungu pucat bergambar panda yang menempel manis di tubuhnya.

Sosok itu melangkah mendekat untuk membukakan pintu pagar.

"Kalau saja tadi aku tidak mengintip melalui jendela aku tidak akan tahu kalau kalian sudah sampai."

Jong In tidak menanggapi gerutuan si pemilik rumah. Ia justru tersenyum sangat lebar dan langsung merangkul sosok itu.

" _Miss you too,_ gege…"

"Aku sama sekali tidak merindukanmu, dasar adik durhaka tidak tahu diri." Balas Tao sengit.

"Jangan marah Tao sayang, setidaknya kami datang kan?"

Baek Hyun langsung menarik Tao masuk agar lelaki itu berhenti merajuk. Tao yang setengah diseret Baek Hyun hanya bisa menghela napas menyerah.

"Terima kasih sudah membawanya kesini _hyung,_ jika tidak aku benar-benar akan membakar studionya besok."

Jong In menatap Tao dengan pandangan katakan-kalau-kau-sedang-bercanda- _gege!_ Namun yang ditatap hanya mendengus jengkel. Baek Hyun tergelak melihat wajah ngeri Jong In.

Langkah pertama Jong In memasuki rumah itu, ia langsung disambut dengan aroma masakan yang membuat perutnya bergemuruh. Ia baru teringat jika tadi ia hanya membeli _hotdog_ dan secangkir kopi untuk makan siangnya.

" _Kkamjong-ah!"_ Jong In terdorong ke belakang ketika seseorang setengah berlari menubruk tubuhnya.

"Luhan _hyung…"_ Jong In membalas pelukan Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu!" pekik Luhan didekat telinganya.

Suara deheman seseorang membuat Luhan buru-buru melepas pelukannya pada Jong In. Sehun berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan wajah datar yang membuat kekasihnya memutar bola mata.

"Dasar cemburuan." Luhan menggerutu sambil beralih ke Baek Hyun dan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Jong In melangkah mendekati Sehun. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat Yifan sedang menata meja makan sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Hai, Sehun- _ah."_ Jong In menyapa dengan kikuk.

Rasa canggung merambati dadanya mengingat saat terakhir kali mereka bicara diakhiri dengan sudut bibir Sehun yang robek karenanya. Apakah Sehun masih marah padanya?

"Setelah bertahun-tahun, hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan?"

Wajah pemuda berkulit pucat itu memang masih sedatar sebelumnya, namun nada sarkastis dalam ucapannya membuat Jong In semakin diliputi rasa bersalah.

"A-aku-"

GREP!

Ucapannya terpotong karena Sehun sudah langsung memeluknya lebih erat dibanding Luhan.

"Dasar bodoh! Bertahun-tahun mencarimu, ternyata kau bersembunyi disini." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku merindukanmu, sialan!"

Sehun menjitak kepala Jong In keras, namun Jong In tidak membalasnya. Ia justru menampilkan cengiran lebarnya dan kembali meraih tubuh Sehun.

" _I miss you too, buddy. I'm sorry."_ Mereka berpelukan cukup lama sampai seseorang menarik lengan mereka hingga rangkulan itu terlepas.

" _Ya!_ Sehun _-ah!_ Apakah kau tidak merindukanku?"

Baek Hyun datang menyela, dan selanjutnya Sehun melakukan hal yang sama pada Baek Hyun. Hanya saja jitakan di kepala Jong In berubah menjadi cubitan gemas di pipi Baek Hyun.

"Hey! Kenapa dengan Baek Hyun- _hyung_ justru hanya dicubit?" protes Jong In.

Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan jengah setengah jijik. "Kau mau aku mencubit pipimu juga? Jangan harap!"

Setelahnya ruangan itu depenuhi oleh gelak tawa yang datang dari mereka semua, sampai kemudian suara lain menarik perhatian mereka.

"Kris _hyung,_ bolehkah aku meminjam kaosmu? Aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan…"

Chan Yeol menghentikan langkah tanpa sadar begitu melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri di sebelah Luhan. Senyum Baek Hyun segera luntur begitu matanya menangkap sosok Chan Yeol yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Suasana ruangan itu menjadi hening melihat Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun yang seolah lupa bagaimana cara mengerjap.

"B-baek- _ie…"_ Chan Yeol mengucap nama Baek Hyun tanpa sadar.

Baek Hyun sudah bersiap untuk berbalik dan mengambil langkah seribu pergi dari sana namun tangan Jong In menahan punggungnya. Ia mendongak menatap Jong In putus asa namun lelaki itu menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung, I'm here._ Bicaralah padanya." Ucap Jong In sambil mengusap punggung Baek Hyun pelan.

Dengan ragu Baek Hyun kembali menoleh ke Chan Yeol yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Chan Yeol masih masih sama menawannya dalam ingatan Baek Hyun. Mata besar yang menyorot lembut dan bibir penuh. Tinggi, tampan, memikat. Dimata Baek Hyun, Chan Yeol tetap sesempurna dulu bahkan dengan noda saus di kemejanya.

Dengan langkah pelan Baek Hyun mendekat ke arah Chan Yeol.

"Hai, Yeol- _ie…"_ Baek Hyun menyapa dengan suara bergetar.

Chan Yeol yang sejak tadi mengira sedang berhalusinasi akhirnya yakin jika sosok yang sedang ditatapnya benar-benar nyata. Lelaki itu, Byun Baek Hyun, ada di depannya sekarang. Tersenyum dengan cara yang sejak dulu sangat disukai Chan Yeol, sekaligus dirindukannya.

Maka dengan segenap kesadarannya ia menarik Baek Hyun dan memeluknya erat seolah ingin menyatukan tubuh mereka. Baek Hyun yang tidak siap dengan tindakan Chan Yeol hanya diam dengan tubuh yang menegang. Apa yang dilakukan Chan Yeol sama sekali diluar perkiraannya.

"Baek- _ie…_ Baek- _ie…_ Baek- _ie…_ kau disini." Chan Yeol berbisik disamping telinga Baek Hyun. "Aku rindu padamu. Aku sangat merindukanmu…"

Mendengar suara Chan Yeol yang bergetar membuat tangis Baek Hyun perlahan pecah. Ia akhirnya mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Chan Yeol.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Yeol- _ie…"_ ujarnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Chan Yeol.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali Baek Hyun tidak menghirup wangi ini. Aroma tubuh Chan Yeol yang terasa seperti hujan di pagi hari, aroma yang selalu mampu membuat dadanya berdebar kencang. Dan kini Baek Hyun bisa merasakannya lagi.

Sudut bibir Jong In terangkat melihat dua sosok itu berpelukan dalam tangis. Ia tahu betapa Baek Hyun menantikan hari ini, namun selalu terhalang jarak. Baek Hyun bisa saja pulang ke Korea dan menemui Chan Yeol disana, tapi Jong In tahu lelaki itu tidak mau meninggalkan Jong In sendirian.

Acara melepas rindu itu dihentikan oleh suara Tao yang memberitahukan bahwa makan malam mereka sudah siap. Jong In menyempatkan diri untuk berjabat tangan dan merangkul Chan Yeol singkat sebelum mendekati meja makan. Meja dengan empat sudut tersebut dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam menu makanan yang membuat air liur Jong In menumpuk di mulut. Ada delapan kursi dengan masing-masing dua kursi di tiap sisinya. Ia baru saja hendak memanggil Baek Hyun agar duduk di sebelahnya namun Chan Yeol sudah lebih dulu menarik lelaki itu dan berakhir duduk di hadapan Jong In.

Mereka semua sudah menduduki kursi masing-masing. Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun yang duduk di depannya sedikit-sedikit saling melirik malu-malu. Luhan terlihat sibuk mengambilkan makanan untuk Sehun, Tao pun juga melakukan hal yang sama pada suaminya. Hanya kursi di sebelah Jong In yang tersisa kosong.

Alis Jong In mengernyit heran melihat ada delapan alat makan yang disiapkan di meja namun hanya ada tujuh orang yang duduk disana. Jong In lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke Kris.

" _Hyung,_ apakah kita masih menunggu satu orang lagi?"

"Ah, ya, kursi itu milik- awww!"

Jong In sedikit terkejut karena ucapan Chan Yeol yang terpotong. Ia hanya menatap bingung Chan Yeol yang mengarahkan tatapannya pada Kris sambil sedikit membungkuk. Sepertinya Kris menginjak kakinya.

"Kai, tolong ambilkan botol saus di dapur." Kris berujar tenang. "Sepertinya Chan Yeol membutuhkannya."

"Hah? Tapi aku tidak memin- aduh!" Chan Yeol lagi-lagi mengaduh. "Kris _hyung_ kenapa menendangku terus?!" Chan Yeol bertanya gusar sambil mengelus tulang keringnya yang baru saja bertemu dengan ujung sendal Yifan.

Yifan menatap Chan Yeol seolah berniat membunuhnya. Jong In yang melihat semua itu hanya bisa menautkan alis. Ia bertukar pandang dengan Baek Hyun yang duduk di sebelah Chan Yeol dan melihat lelaki itu pun sama bingungnya.

"Cepat ambil sausnya, Kai." Suara Luhan menarik perhatian Jong In.

Ia mengedikkan bahu acuh, tidak mau pusing dengan apa yang terjadi antara Chan Yeol dan Yifan. Ah, harusnya ia tidak melupakan fakta tentang sifat ajaib rekan-rekannya dulu, dan Jong In menyadari bahwa waktu yang berlalu ternyata sama sekali tidak merubah hal tersebut.

 _Yah, tidak buruk juga._ Pikir Jong In. Setidaknya ada beberapa hal yang masih tetap sama meski waktu terus bergulir.

Mata Jong In sempat menangkap Sehun yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti padanya, juga Luhan yang menggerakkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah ' _Good luck, kkamjong-_ ah' tanpa suara. Jong In sekali lagi mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa teman-temannya tidak pernah masuk dalam kategori _common people_ sehingga ia harus membiasakan diri.

Ia masih bisa mendengar suara Chan Yeol dan juga kikikan Luhan ketika kakinya mencapai pintu. Namun Jong In langsung melupakan tujuannya mendatangi dapur ketika matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata lain di ruangan tersebut.

Seorang laki-laki dengan mata bulat sedang berdiri di depan meja dapur dengan apron biru muda terpasang di tubuhnya. Wajah lelaki itu sedikit belepotan dengan sedikit tepung di bagian pipi dan hidung. Matanya membelalak dengan mulut menganga. Hal yang sama terjadi pada diri Jong In.

Sampai beberapa detik yang lalu Jong In tidak pernah menyangka akan menyebut nama itu lagi.

"Kyung Soo- _hyung?"_

 **Ode to a Nightingale**

"Apa maksud _hyung_ dengan aku yang butuh saus?"

Chan Yeol bertanya begitu Jong In melangkah meninggalkan meja makan.

Kris menghela napas sedangkan Tao memutar bola matanya.

"Itu hanya alasan Chan- _ie._ " Luhan menyahut.

"Hanya alasan?" Baek Hyun membeo dengan kening mengerut.

"Hm-hm." Tao mengangguk enteng. "Itu hanya alasan agar Jong In pergi ke dapur."

"Uhh, boleh aku tahu kenapa Jong In- _ie_ harus pergi ke dapur?"

"Ah! Sekarang aku mengerti!" Chan Yeol menyahut cepat. Otaknya sudah bisa memproses maksud yang sebenarnya.

Baek Hyun yang sama sekali tidak bisa nyambung dengan maksud teman-temannya semakin merasa penasaran. Batinnya tiba-tiba merasakan bahwa ada yang disembunyikan darinya dan Jong In.

"Kris menyuruhnya ke dapur agar dia bertemu dengan Kyung Soo yang sejak tadi bersembunyi disana." Ujar Luhan sambil mengulum senyum.

"Apa?!" Baek Hyun memkik kaget. "Jadi Kyung Soo juga di rumah ini?"

" _Positive."_ Tao menyahut cepat.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu kami?" Tanya Baek Hyun gusar.

"Karena aku yakin kau tidak akan mengijinkan Kai datang jika aku mengatakannya."

Baek Hyun menatap Tao tajam dan membalas dengan nada dingin. "Jelas saja aku akan melarangnya jika itu akan membuatnya terluka."

"Tapi ini sudah enam tahun lamanya, _hyung…_ " Sehun menimpali.

"Ya. Dan selama itu pula tak sekalipun Jong In bisa melupakan Kyung Soo." Baek Hyun berdiri dari kursinya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan amarah yang menguasai hatinya dengan cepat. "Tidakkah kalian menyadari apa kalian lakukan?"

"Kami mengerti, Baek- _hyung…_ kami mengenal Jong In, dia pasti mau memaafkan-"

"Kalau kalian mengenal Jong In- _ie-_ ku harusnya kalian tidak melakukan ini!"

Baek Hyun memotong ucapan Tao dengan kasar. Sementara disebelahnya Chan Yeol terdiam dengan alis bertaut lemah. Ia tadi dengan jelas mendengar Baek Hyun menyebut Jong In sebagai miliknya.

"Akulah yang paling mengenal Jong In disini! Aku yang melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri betapa hancurnya ia ketika melihat Kyung Soo berciuman dengan Suho- _hyung_ enam tahun lalu!"

"Tapi itu semua salah paham, Baek." Kris ikut menyahut.

Cara bicaranya tetap tenang dan sama sekali tidak terintimidasi dengan tatapan tajam Baek Hyun.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ide ini sangat konyol. Aku akan membawa Jong In pergi dari sini."

Empat lelaki lain di meja itu menatap tidak percaya terhadap Baek Hyun yang melangkah menuju dapur dengan cepat. Mereka dengan sigap langsung mengikutti langkah kaki kecil Baek Hyun, berusaha mencegah apapun yang ingin dilakukan pemuda bertubuh mungil tersebut. Sedangkan Chan Yeol hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya memandang punggung Baek Hyun yang menghilang ditelan tembok. Sesuatu di dadanya berdenyut nyeri melihat betapa Baek Hyun sangat mementingkan Jong In.

Mendadak ia merasa bahwa keputusannya untuk bertemu lagi dengan lelaki itu adalah keputusan yang salah.

 **Ode to a Nightingale**

Kyung Soo membatu di tempatnya. Meski ia sudah mendengar suara Jong In sejak tadi tapi tetap saja otaknya sulit percaya bahwa kini ia berhadapan dengan sosok Kim Jong In.

"H-hai, _hyung."_ sapa Jong In kaku.

Kyung Soo menelan ludah dengan gugup kemudian membalas. "Hai."

Suasana di sekitar mereka berubah canggung. Meski begitu Kyung Soo diam-diam menahan diri untuk menghambur ke dada lelaki itu, sedangkan Jong In yang sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa, memilih untuk bersembunyi dibalik dalih yang bisa didapat otaknya.

"Makan malam sudah siap, yang lain sudah menunggu di meja."

"Ah, oh, eh.. ya." Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Kyung Soo akhirnya mengangguk. Dalam hati ia mengumpati isi kepalanya yang tak ubahnya seperti mesin rusak.

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu diucapkan, Jong In berbalik dan berjalan ke meja makan dengan Kyung Soo yang mengikutinya di belakang. Ia bahkan tidak ingat tentang saus yang tadi diminta oleh Yifan. Di tengah jalan ia berpapasan dengan Baek Hyun dan empat lelaki lain yang mengekor di belakangnya.

" _Hyung?"_ sapa Jong In heran.

"Jong In- _ie,_ ayo kita pulang." Ucap lelaki itu tegas.

"Hah? Kenapa?" Jong In menautkan alis bingung.

"Kalau saja aku tahu orang itu juga diundang, aku pasti tidak akan mengajakmu kesini." Baek Hyun berujar ketus dengan mata melirik dingin pada seseorang di belakang Jong In. Setelah itu ia langsung menyambar tangan Jong In dan menariknya berjalan mendekati pintu keluar.

Yifan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sedangkan Tao dan Luhan mengikuti Baek Hyun. Kyung Soo dan Sehun hanya diam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

" _Hyung…"_ Jong In memanggil Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun menoleh dan menatap Jong In dengan sorot menyesal.

"Maafkan aku, Jong In- _ie,_ Kris- _hyung_ dan Tao tidak memberitahuku kalau ternyata dia juga datang. Aku pasti sudah menolaknya dari awal kalau aku tahu."

Jong In terdiam tanpa tahu harus membalas apa.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya menyakitimu lagi."

Baek Hyun kembali menarik tangan Jong In agar mereka secepatnya bisa pergi dari sana. Yang ada di kepala Baek Hyun saat ini adalah membawa Jong In sejauh mungkin dari lelaki itu. Lelaki yang sudah membuat Jong In terluka sangat dalam. Ia sudah pernah bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Jong In menangisi Kyung Soo lagi apapun yang terjadi. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit di dadanya melihat sorot mata Chan Yeol yang terluka karena tingkahnya.

Kebahagiaan Jong In lebih penting dari perasaannya sendiri.

"Tidak, _hyung."_

Jong In menahan tangan Baek Hyun yang sejak tadi terus menariknya. Baek Hyun menoleh dengan cepat, pandangan matanya penuh dengan pertanyaan apa-maksudmu?

"Aku tidak apa-apa." ujar Jong In sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku mungkin memang masih mencintainya, tapi aku sudah merelakannya _hyung._ Dia tidak akan bisa menyakitiku lagi."

Baek Hyun diam. Tatapannya menelisik ke dalam mata Jong In mencoba mencari kebohongan yang mungkin terselip dikalimat lelaki itu.

"Kita tidak seharusnya mengacaukan acara makan malam yang sudah Kris- _hyung_ dan Tao _-hyung_ siapkan hanya karena satu orang. Mereka pasti akan sedih sekali."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Jong In- _ie?"_

"Tenang saja, _hyung…"_ Jong In membelai kepala Baek Hyun dengan sayang. "Aku baik-baik saja. Biar bagaimanapun dia tetaplah teman kita. Jadi kita harus bersikap baik padanya, _right?"_

Keraguan masih tersirat dengan jelas dari raut wajah Baek Hyun. Ada rasa senang yang menyelip ke dalam dadanya melihat Baek Hyun yang menempatkan perasaannya jauh diatas rasa rindunya terhadap Chan Yeol. Maka untuk menghapus rasa gundah dalam diri lelaki itu, Jong In melakukan satu-satunya hal yang diketahuinya mampu membuat perasaan Baek Hyun berubah tenang.

Jong In memeluk Baek Hyun.

" _It's okay,_ hyung…" Jong In mengusap punggung Baek Hyun pelan. _"I'll be alright. I have you, remember?"_

Baek Hyun tersenyum karena Jong In menggunakan kalimat yang sering dikatakannya untuk menghibur lelaki itu. Kini Jong in melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Ia melonggarkan pelukan mereka supaya bisa mendongak dan menatap wajah Jong In.

" _You're right, you have me."_ Ujar Baek Hyun dengan senyum lebar.

Jong In tergelak kecil sebelum mengecup puncak kepala Baek Hyun sekali. Dengan nada ringan ia bertanya, "Jadi, bisakah kita kembali? Aku kelaparan."

 **Ode to a Nightingale**

"Tao, aku mulai merasa mempertemukan mereka adalah ide yang buruk."

Luhan berujar dengan pandangan yang terarah ke Jong In dan Baek Hyun yang sedang bicara di depan pintu. Ia dan Tao memutuskan untuk melihat dari jauh agar dua orang itu memiliki privasi untuk bicara.

"Entahlah, _ge…_ aku juga bingung sendiri."

"Kalau saja kau tidak berkali-kali meyakinkanku, aku tidak akan percaya kalau hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman." Lanjut Luhan.

Meski mereka tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dua sosok tersebut bicarakan, namun siapapun bisa melihat bagaimana dua orang itu saling menatap seolah mereka sedang menggenggam dunia di tangan mereka masih-masing. Seolah hal di sekitar mereka tidak penting karena yang paling berarti ada di hadapan mereka.

"Entahlah…" Tao mendesah lelah. "Hubungan mereka lebih rumit dari itu, _ge._ Jong In sudah seperti salah satu bagian tubuh Baek- _hyung_ sendiri, dan Baek- _hyung_ adalah sandaran terakhir Jong In yang sangat berharga. Cinta mereka tidak sama dengan cinta _gege_ pada Sehun, apa yang mereka rasakan lebih seperti kasih sayang pada keluarga namun dengan intensitas yang sangat tinggi."

" _Brother complex?"_ tebak Luhan.

" _Maybe."_

Tao mengangkat bahu. Wajah Luhan berubah cerah ketika melihat Jong In menggandeng tangan Baek Hyun mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Baek- _hyung,_ aku minta maaf jika tindakanku sudah membuatmu marah." Ucap Tao dengan mimik sedih.

Baek Hyun justru menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak, Tao, aku yang salah. Maaf sudah membentakmu tadi."

"Nah, karena semuanya sudah lengkap, ayo kita kembali ke meja makan. Aku yakin Sehun- _ie-_ ku sudah kelaparan menunggu kita." Ajak Luhan dengan nada senang.

 **Ode to a Nightingale**

Suasana makan malam itu diramaikan dengan candaan dari Luhan dan Tao. Semuanya berjalan lancar walau di awal sempat muncul kecanggungan diantara mereka. Hal itu dikarenakan Baek Hyun yang berpindah tempat duduk ke sisi Jong In sehingga Kyung Soo harus mengambil tempat di sebelah Chan Yeol.

Setelah makan malam mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tengah sambil menikmati _Pie Cherry_ buatan Kyung Soo. Bukan hal yang mengherankan mengingat salah satu kemampuan alami Kyung Soo selain di bidang tarik suara, lelaki itu juga sangat pandai memasak.

Mereka bererita tentang berbagai hal. Mulai dari kehidupan mereka yang sekarang hingga mengenang kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi sewaktu mereka masih menjadi sebuah grup _boyband._

"Hey, ingat sewaktu kita syuting MV _Growl_ yang hanya satu kali _take_ dan kita harus mengulangnya sampai lima belas kali?" Luhan bertanya antusias.

"Ya, aku ingat." Baek Hyun menyahut cepat. "Waktu itu Jong In- _ie_ sangat frustasi karena Kris- _hyung_ sering salah."

Yang dimaksud hanya bisa melotot tajam pada Baek Hyun meski wajahnya dihiasi rona merah karena malu.

" _Hell yeah_ , kemampuan menari Kris _hyung_ memang sangat menyedihkan" Jong In menyahut.

Kris membunuh Jong In berkali-kali dalam benaknya dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan.

"Oh, ingat sewaktu kita menjadi bintang tamu di acara _Running Man?_ Saat itu Kris menabrak pintu kaca dan terjerembap." Ujar Luhan sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kris menutup wajahnya yang semakin memerah, sedangkan Tao yang duduk di sebelahnya menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan gelak walau pada akhirnya gagal. Chan Yeol dan Jong In memegangi perut mereka yang sakit.

"Oh, astaga, itulah pertama kalinya aku melihat _image_ Kris- _hyung_ sebagai _The Dragon_ hancur seketika." Jong In menambahkan. "Wajahnya waktu itu benar-benar sangat konyol."

" _Great,_ terus saja tertawakan aku. Asalkan kalian senang, aku ikhlas." Kris berujar dengan nada paling ketus yang ia bisa. Ia merutuki nasibnya karena memiliki teman sekaligus adik kurang ajar seperti Jong In.

"Hey, ada yang masih menghapal lagu kita? Aku tiba-tiba ingin mendengarnya." Celetuk Sehun ketika tawanya mereda.

Mereka semua terdiam sesaat sambil melirik satu sama lain.

"Aku mendengarkan lagu-lagu kita setiap hari, jadi yah… aku masih menghapalnya." Ujar Baek Hyun.

"Aku juga masih menghapal bagian _rap-_ nya." Chan Yeol menyahut.

"Memangnya kalian mau mendengar lagu apa?" Tanya Luhan. Namun sebelum ada yang menjawab Luhan buru-buru menambahkan. "Tapi harus dari album sebelum Kris, aku, dan Tao keluar!"

"Itu berarti hanya album _MAMA, XOXO, Miracle In December,_ dan _Overdose_ saja?" Tanya Sehun sambil menghitung dengan jarinya.

" _Yup_!" Luhan mengangguk keras.

"Bagaimana kalau _365_?" Tao memberi saran lebih dulu.

" _The First Snow?"_ sahut Kris.

" _Machine?"_ Jong In ikut berpendapat.

" _Moonlight?"_ tanya Baek Hyun. _"_ atau _Love, Love, Love?"_

"Bagaimana kalau _Playboy_ saja?"

Yang terakhir adalah saran Chan Yeol dan hal itu sukses membuatnya mendapat jitakan maut dari Kris.

"Bukankah tadi sudah dikatakan hanya album dengan _member_ lengkap saja?" Tanya Kris kesal.

Chan Yeol yang sedang mengelus kepalanya bertanya dengan wajah polos. "Eh, memangnya lagu yang tadi tidak termasuk ya?"

"Lagu _Playboy_ masuk ke album _Exodus, hyung…"_ Jong In menjawab dengan nada lelah.

Setelahnya Chan Yeol hanya menyengir lebar dengan wajah tak berdosa andalannya. Baek Hyun yang melihat tersebut mengulum senyum. Senyum Chan Yeol tidak berubah, begitupun dengan perasaan Baek Hyun padanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kyung?" Luhan menoleh ke seseorang yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan di sebelahnya.

Kyung Soo melihat teman-temannya sekarang memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Ada saran lagu yang bagus?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau _Baby, Don't Cry?"_ tanyanya dengan nada ragu.

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu saling berpandangan. Tidak ada yang membuka mulutnya sampai Jong In berujar dengan nada ringan.

"Ide yang bagus. Itu adalah lagu kesukaanku."

"Ya, itu saja. Disini kan ada Baek Hyun, Chan Yeol, dan Kyung Soo." Sehun ikut menimpali.

"Tapi siapa yang akan menggantikan Suho- _hyung?"_

Tanya Luhan yang teringat akan si _leader_ yang juga memiliki bagian dalam lagu itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja, Jong In- _ie?"_

Jong In menatap Baek Hyun dengan mata membola. "Hah?"

"Kenapa? Kau menghapal lagu itu dengan sangat baik, kita kan sering menyanyikannya berdua."

"Tapi kau kan tahu suaraku tidak sebagus milikmu, _hyung…"_

"Tidak masalah, aku suka suaramu kok." Baek Hyun menggoncang tubuh Jong In pelan. "Ayolah Jong In- _ie… please?"_

Kadang Jong In merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sejak dulu tidak pernah sanggup mengatakan tidak pada Baek Hyun yang sedang mengerjap-erjapkan matanya polos seperti ini. Dan Baek Hyun yang mengetahui hal itu memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Dengan berat ia akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Baek Hyun berseru senang, ia tersenyum lebar dan matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit. Senyum Baek Hyun selalu berhasil menular ke Jong In dan membuat lelaki itu mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan gemas.

Luhan dan yang lain tertegun melihat interaksi dua laki-laki tersebut. Ia kembali melirik ke arah Tao dan bertanya melalui matanya. Tao yang melihat itu segera menarik perhatian dengan berteriak semangat.

" _Well,_ kalau begitu ayo kita berkaraoke ria!"

Kris menyalakan _home theater_ serta mengecek _soundsystem,_ Tao memasang _mic,_ sedangkan yang lain mengatur sofa dan meja yang ada di ruang karaoke rumah itu agar terasa lebih luas.

Jong In, Baek Hyun, Chan Yeol, dan Kyung Soo mengambil _mic_ masing-masing sedangkan Tao mulai memutar lagu tersebut. Sisanya mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk menikmati penampilan mereka.

Jong In menelan ludah gugup. Ia sudah lama sekali tidak melatih vokalnya, dan sekarang ia harus bernyanyi dengan dua mantan vokalis utama EXO yang sama-sama memiliki suara seperti lelehan coklat. Setidaknya Chan Yeol tidak terlalu gugup karena ia hanya mengambil bagian _rap -_ nya saja. Ia melirik Baek Hyun yang sedang tersenyum manis berdiri di sebelahnya. Sepertinya lelaki mungil itu menyadari rasa gundah Jong In sehingga ia meraih tangan Jong In yang bebas dan meremasnya.

Kyung Soo yang berdiri di sisi yang satunya melihat tangan yang saling bertautan itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Musik mulai mengalun dan Baek Hyun yang mengambil bait pertama bersiap-siap.

 _deoneun mangseoriji ma jebal_ _  
_ _nae simjangeul geodueo ga_ _  
_ _geurae nalkaroulsurok joha_ _  
_ _dalbit jochado nuneul gameun bam_

Jong In tersenyum melihat betapa Baek Hyun terlihat mempesona ketika sedang bernyanyi. Namun sosok yang berhasil membuat Jong In seolah tersedot justru lelaki yang berdiri di sebelah Baek Hyun-nya.

 _na anin dareun namjayeotdamyeon_ _  
_ _huigeuk anui han gucheurieotdeoramyeon_ _  
_ _neoui geo saranggwa_ _  
_ _bakkun sangcheo modu taeweobeoryeo_

Lalu mereka semua bersamaan menyanyikan bagian _reff_ -nya. Jong In menemukan debaran yang familiar mengetuk-etuk dadanya. Debaran yang sama dengan enam tahu lalu ketika ia berdiri di atas panggung bersama teman-temannya. Bersama EXO.

Disaat Jong In menyanyikan bagiannya –yang sebenarnya adalah bagian Suho- Chan Yeol tiba-tiba menarik Kyung Soo hingga ia bertukar tempat dengan lelaki itu. Jong In yang melihatnya segera melepaskan tangan Baek Hyun dan berpindah untuk memberikan Chan Yeol kesempatan.

Pada bagian _reff_ kedua, Baek Hyun berhadapan dengan Chan Yeol. Sedangkan Kyung Soo bernyanyi sambil menatap Jong In.

 _Baby don't cry tonight  
pokpungi morachineun bam  
_ _(Woo~ haneuri muneojil deut)_ _  
Baby don't cry tonight  
jogeumeun eoullijanha __(janha)_ _  
nunmulboda charanhi binnaneun i sungan  
neoreul bonaeya haetdeon __(yeah)_ _  
So Baby don't cry_ _(don't cry)_ _cry_ _(cry)_ _  
nae sarangi gieokdwel teni_

Chan Yeol membawakan bagian _rap_ sambil menggenggam tangan Baek Hyun. Sedikit banyak ia berharap lelaki itu mengerti bagaimana perasaannya melalui lirik lagu tersebut.

Mereka membawakan lagu itu dengan baik hingga akhir. Jong In mendapati darahnya berdesir setiap kali Kyung Soo menyanyikan bagiannya dengan tatapan yang terarah padanya. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar membawa kakinya semakin dekat ke Kyung Soo hingga jarak mereka yang tipis membuat Kyung Soo harus mendongak agar bisa bertatapan dengannya.

 _ireun haesari noga naerinda_ _  
_ _neoreul dalmeun nunbusimi naerinda_ _(falling down~)_ _  
_ _gireul irheun nae nuneun ijeya Cry cry cry_ _(oh~)_

Musik sudah lama berhenti, namun empat orang tersebut seolah terlalu larut dengan tatapan mata lawan masing-masing hingga tidak menyadari bahwa suasana ruangan tersebut sudah berubah hening.

"Woah! Keren!"

Suara tepuk tangan Luhan membuat empat orang tersebut sadar dan segera mengalihkan pandangan. Baek Hyun yang paling cepat menguasai dirinya segera meletakkan _mic_ yang dipegangnya dan berjalan menuju sofa. Jong In dan Kyung Soo melakukan hal sama. Chan Yeol masih berdiri di tempatnya ketika yang lain heboh memuji keindahan suara Baek Hyun dan Kyung Soo.

Chan Yeol merasa bahwa ini adalah kesempatannya.

"Ehem, _guys,_ boleh minta perhatiannya sebentar?"

Semua orang di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah pemuda jangkung yang sedari tadi belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Chan Yeol berdiri dengan kaku dan wajah gugup. Ia menelan ludah beberapa kali sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Lalu matanya menatap Baek Hyun. "Aku ingin mengakui perasaanku padamu."

Ruangan itu kembali diliputi keheningan. Mendadak dada Baek Hyun bergemuruh dan oksigen di sekitarnya seolah terenggut darinya. Sebuah tangan meraih miliknya dan menggenggamnya lembut. Baek Hyun menoleh dan melihat Jong In sedang tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk yakin padanya. Ia kembali menatap Chan Yeol yang kembali mendekatkan _mic_ ke bibirnya.

" _Baek_ -ie, _I'm not a word person, so I'll just tell you by another song."_

 _Sometimes, I close the door and fall into my thoughts  
Thinking about myself on stage_

 _You even liked my clumsy moments  
But I wonder if I even deserve that love_

Baek Hyun tahu lagu itu, terlalu tahu. Chan Yeol menyanyikan lagu _Promise_ dari album kedua mereka tanpa diiringi musik. Suara baritone Chan Yeol mengisi tiap sudut ruangan. Memang tidak sebagus dirinya atau Kyung Soo, tapi Baek Hyun menangkap setiap lirik Chan Yeol dengan jelas.

 _Even after time, I couldn't say anything and just swallowed my words  
Words saying, I'm sorry, I love you,  
please believe in me like you do now_

 _I'll hug you, I'll hold your hands  
If your heart can be at rest  
I'll give it my all_

Chan Yeol tersenyum disela-sela nyanyiannya. Ia agak kerepotan karena harus membawakan seluruh bagian lagu yang memiliki tempo cepat di beberapa bagian.

 _I know I can't turn back a promise that I've already broken  
But I want to live and breathe next to you for all my life  
I pray that you'll be happy like you were in the beginning_

 _Thank you, I'm sorry, I love you  
Even if I give you my everything, it's not enough  
My love, I'll protect you forever  
Just follow me_

Namun ia sama sekali tidak keberatan, karena dengan cara inilah ia bisa menyampaikan perasaannya pada Baek Hyun.

 _I'll hug you, I'll hold your hands  
If we can be together forever  
I'll give you my all_

 _I promise you._

Tidak ada yang bersuara begitu Chan Yeol selesai bernyanyi. Lelaki tinggi itu masih berada di tempatnya sambil memandang Baek Hyun yang juga sama-sama terpaku di tempatnya. Niatnya untuk menghampiri Baek Hyun lenyap ketika lelaki itu justru berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Baek Hyun!" Panggil Luhan namun tak dihiraukan oleh Baek Hyun.

"Biar aku saja yang mengejarnya, _hyung_ tunggu disini. Aku akan bicara dengannya."

Jong In segera berdiri dan ikut meninggalkan ruangan sebelum Chan Yeol atau yang lainnya sempat mendahuluinya. Pada akhirnya mereka membiarkan Jong In mengejar Baek Hyun sendirian sementara Chan Yeol berjalan menuju ruang tengah dengan langkah berat dan kepala tertunduk.

"Jangan menyerah, Chan- _ie,_ Jong In pasti bisa meyakinkan Baek Hyun." Luhan mengelus lengan Chan Yeol pelan disertai kata-kata penghibur agar lelaki tinggi itu tidak putus asa.

"Aku mengerti jika dia bersikap seperti itu." Chan Yeol menghela napas panjang. "Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya."

"Tapi kau juga mencintainya." Luhan membalas.

"Ya, dan yang kulakukan selama bertahun-tahun hanyalah berusaha mengingkarinya!" Chan Yeol meremas rambutnya frustasi. "Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan tanggapan orang-orang yang belum tentu benar dan melupakan perasaannya!"

Chan Yeol mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Kris yang tangannya memeluk pinggang Tao dengan posesif, lalu beralih ke Luhan yang bersandar manja ke dada Sehun. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana mereka menatap pasangannya masing-masing dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan pemujaan. Suatu hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan kepada Baek Hyun walau hatinya terus menjerit meminta.

"Aku… aku tidak seberani kalian. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk memperjuangkan cintaku." Matanya kini berkaca-kaca dengan bibir yang tertekuk ke bawah. "Aku sengaja bermesraan dengan banyak perempuan agar ia melupakan perasaannya. Namun disaat dia benar-benar pergi aku justru berharap agar ia kembali ke sisiku. Aku benar-benar brengsek."

Sehun menghela napas, ia merasa kasihan melihat Chan Yeol yang terus menggumamkan kalimat ' _I'm such an asshole_ ' dengan kepala menunduk. Walau pun ia tidak bisa melihat wajah lelaki itu, tapi ia tahu Chan Yeol sedang menangis. Terbukti dari bulatan-bulatan air yang menggenang di lantai tepat di bawah wajah Chan Yeol.

Ia menoleh ke arah Yifan yang sejak tadi hanya mengatupkan bibir, wajahnya dingin seperti biasa. Sedangkan Tao sesekali menghela napas pelan dengan alis yang bertaut nampak berpikir keras. Pada akhirnya memang tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain mendoakan yang terbaik untuk dua orang tersebut.

Mereka terlalu sibuk memikirkan hubungan Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun hingga tidak menyadari bahwa ada satu orang yang tidak berada di sekitar mereka. Kyung Soo duduk di sofa ruang karaoke sendirian, bergelut dengan rasa sesak di dadanya.

 **Tbc**

 **Night's** _ **footnote**_ **:**

Haaaaiiii!

Buat yang minta sekuel, nih udah saya publish.

Awalnya saya berniat untuk menjadikannya _oneshot_ juga, tapi setelah saya ketik dan ff ini ternyata mencapai 10k+, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membaginya menjadi dua chapter.

 _So, how's it? Do you guys like it?_

Apapun kesan kalian tentang ff ini, tumpahkan semuanya ke dalam kolom _review_ saya. _I'd love to read it._

Dan terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia membaca ff perdana saya di fandom ini, bahkan ada yang menjadikannya _favorite,_ ugh, saya terharu sekali… ;)

Maaf karena tidak bisa membalas _review_ kalian satu-satu, tapi semua _review_ itu saya baca _kok_. _Review_ kalian membuat saya senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila, _but I like it._ _So,_ jangan bosan mengirimkan komentar yah!

PS: kalau ada yang ngerasa judulnya gak nyambung sama ceritanya, tolong maklumi saja. Sebenarnya saya sangat buruk dalam menentukan judul. *lompat ke jurang*

 _Special thanks to:_

 **Lueksoluosby, DyOnly One, hunhanrakaisoo, loveHEENJABUJA, GameSMI, , Kim YeHyun, julihrc, KutangSeLu, ExoL123, Kim MinHyun,** Guest(s), yeolsoo, park chanhyun, Oh Han, anonim, Yuseong Han, & v42kuro.

 _See you in the next chap. Bye!_

 _With love,_ Nightingale.


	2. Chapter 2

_Begitu tirai panggung ditutup, Baek Hyun langsung menurunkan tangannya yang sejak tadi terus melambai-lambai. Senyumnya pun berganti menjadi mimik lelah._

 _Mereka baru saja selesai menyanyikan lagu dari album terbaru mereka di sebuah stasiun tv terkenal. Lagu '_ Exodus' _tadi merupakan penampilan terakhir mereka. Jadi yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah kembali ke ruangan yang disediakan khusus untuk mereka dan mengganti kostum kemudian pulang._

 _Anggota lainnya ada yang sedang beristirahat, seperti Sehun yang berbaring di sofa sambil memandangi ponselnya. Baek Hyun yakin anak itu sedang berkirim pesan dengan Luhan, hyung_ plus _kekasihnya. Jong In dan Suho sedang berfoto bersama, dan sisanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Baek Hyun ingin meminta Jong In menemaninya ke toilet, namun tidak jadi begitu melihat lelaki itu sedang asik memeriksa foto-fotonya dengan si_ leader.

 _Di perjalanan menuju toilet, Baek Hyun terus memasang senyum manisnya dan membungkuk kecil setiap kali berpapasan dengan kru atau artis lainnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya begitu melihat pintu yang berada di ujung lorong._

 _Baek Hyun membuka pintu dengan satu dorongan pelan, bersamaan dengan salah satu bilik toilet yang menampilkan dua sosok yang salah satunya memakai kostum yang sama dengan milik Baek Hyun. Matanya melebar dalam keterkejutan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap seorang perempuan dengan pakaian minim yang memeluk lengan lelaki di sampingnya erat. Terlalu erat hingga lengan lelaki itu menekan belahan dadanya yang sedikit terlihat._

" _B-baek-_ ie…"

 _Seolah tersadar Baek Hyun langsung membungkuk cepat. "Maaf! Aku akan kembali sebentar, anggap saja aku tidak melihat apa-apa."_

 _Ia segera berbalik dan menghiraukan suara yang memanggil namanya. Namun langkahnya yang baru beberapa langkah terhenti ketika melihat sosok lain berjalan mendekatinya._

" _Tadi aku mencarimu, ternyata_ hyung _ke toilet ya?" Tanya Jong In setelah berdiri di hadapan Baek Hyun._

 _Pemuda itu sudah mengganti kostumnya menjadi pakaian kasual. Baek Hyun tidak menggubris ucapan Jong In, ia melewati lelaki itu begitu saja dengan kepala tertunduk. Jong In baru saja hendak memanggil lelaki itu ketika pintu di belakangnya terbuka._

" _Oh, ada Kai-_ oppa _juga!"_

 _Jong In menoleh dan mendapati Chan Yeol berjalan ke arahnya dengan seorang perempuan disampingnya._

" _Kai-_ oppa, _boleh ambil foto bersama? Tadi Baek Hyun-_ oppa _langsung pergi padahal aku ingin minta tanda tangannya."_

 _Jong In langsung mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Tidak perlu otak jenius untuk menebak apa yang baru saja Chan Yeol dan perempuan ini lakukan. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak memandang jijik leher perempuan tersebut yang dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah keunguan. Ia memberikan senyum tipis pada perempuan itu sambil membungkuk pelan._

" _Maaf. Tapi saat ini ada hal lain yang harus saya lakukan. Saya yakin Chan Yeol-_ hyung _bisa memberikan yang lebih baik." Lalu matanya beralih ke Chan Yeol. "iya kan,_ hyung?"

 _Jong In tidak perduli jika perempuan itu mengatainya kurang ajar karena pergi begitu saja. Lagi pula Jong In sama sekali tidak membutuhkan penggemar murahan seperti itu, yang rela diperlakukan seperti barang sekali pakai. Namun kini perasaannya berubah khawatir memikirkan Baek Hyun._

.

 **Alteration**

 **By**

 **Nightingale**

 **EXO © EXO itself**

 _Note:_ **Italic** _part means past_

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

" _Hyung!"_

Baek Hyun mendengar Jong In yang berteriak memanggil tapi ia memilih menghiraukannya.

" _Hyung!"_

" _Hyung!_ Berhenti! _"_

"BERHENTI SEKARANG JUGA BYUN BAEK HYUN!"

Baek Hyun tersentak. Langkahnya sontak berhenti begitu mendengar Jong In yang memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap. Tanda bahwa lelaki itu sedang berada di batas kesabarannya. Ia mendengar suara langkah yang semakin mendekat dan berhenti tepat di belakangnya.

Jong In memutar tubuh Baek Hyun pelan hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Lelaki itu menolak mengangkat kepalanya. Disentuhnya pundak Baek Hyun pelan sambil menundukkan badan agar wajah mereka sejajar.

"Kenapa _hyung_ lari?" Tanya Jong In pelan.

Baek Hyun bungkam. Tangan Jong In berpindah ke wajahnya dan menangkupnya. Ibu jarinya mengelus sisi wajah Baek Hyun, mencoba mengalirkan kehangatan ke pipi Baek Hyun yang kemerahan.

" _Hyung,_ lihat aku."

Baek Hyun masih belum merespon.

"Baek Hyun sayang, lihat aku." Pinta Jong In lagi.

Kini Baek Hyun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap Jong In begitu sarat akan kesedihan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat agar tangisnya tidak pecah.

"Kau belum memberikan jawaban atas pernyataan Chan Yeol _hyung."_ ujar Jong In lagi.

"Aku takut, Jong In- _ie…"_ balas Baek Hyun dengan suara serak.

Jong In mengernyitkan alisnya. "Takut kenapa?"

"Aku…aku…"

" _Hyung_ mencintainya kan?"

Baek Hyun terdiam sebentar kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Dia juga mencintai _hyung,_ lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Bagaimana jika dia hanya mau mempermainkan perasaanku? Selama ini dia terus-terusan bermain-main dengan banyak perempuan, lalu kenapa… kenapa…"

Baek hyun terengah-engah. Andai saja Jong In tidak mengusap pipinya ia tidak akan tahu jika saat ini ia sedang menangis.

"Kenapa dia harus mengatakan semua itu, Jong In- _ie?_ Aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang. Aku… aku sudah bisa hidup tanpanya, tapi kenapa… kenapa… ugh…"

Baek Hyun menggosok matanya kasar. Membenci bagaimana air matanya bisa jatuh dengan mudahnya hanya karena mengingat bagaimana cara Chan Yeol memandangnya tadi.

Jong In segera menarik Baek Hyun agar menangis di dadanya. Lelaki itu terus menggumamkan 'kenapa' disela-sela tangisnya. Jong In membiarkan Baek Hyun menumpahkan air matanya dan menunggu dengan sabar hingga isakan laki-laki itu mereda. Mereka berdiri di pinggir jalan dengan beberapa pasang mata yang lewat menatap aneh kepada mereka. Namun keduanya tak ada yang peduli.

"Chan Yeol sialan!"

" _Bastard!"_

" _Jerk!"_

" _Asshole!"_

Baek Hyun memukul-mukul dada Jong In dengan kepalan tangan lemah seraya memuntahkan segala jenis kata kasar dan kotor untuk dari mulutnya.

" _Idiot!"_

" _Dipshit!"_

" _Thickhead!"_

Jong In dengan sabar terus mendekap Baek Hyun hingga laju air mata Baek Hyun melambat dan hanya tersisa sesegukan kecil. Disaat itulah Jong In memutuskan membuka mulutnya.

"Hey, _hyung,_ mau tahu pendapatku?" Jong In bertanya dengan dagu yang ditumpukan di kepala Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun tidak menyahut jadi Jong In memilih melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Menurutku Chan Yeol- _hyung_ sudah mencintaimu sejak dulu."

Ucapan Jong In sukses membuat tangis Baek Hyun benar-benar berhenti. Lelaki itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jong In bingung.

"Chan Yeol- _hyung_ selalu pandai menutupi perasaannya dengan baik, namun adakalanya dia tanpa sadar menunjukkan kelemahannya." Tutur Jong In. "Aku beberapa kali memergokinya terus memandang _hyung_ tanpa berkedip dengan cara yang berbeda walau setelahnya ia kembali bersikap brengsek. Dan aku melihat hal yang sama di matanya sepanjang malam ini."

"Chan Yeol - _hyung_ memiliki perasaan yang sama hanya saja dia tidak menyadarinya, atau mungkin dia sadar tapi ada alasan lain sehingga dia tidak mengungkapkannya." Jong In berkata lagi. "Tapi tadi dia sudah memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya di hadapan kita semua, jadi apa lagi yang _hyung_ takutkan?"

Baek Hyun lagi-lagi tidak menjawab. Jong In sadar saat ini perasaan laki-laki itu sedang berperang dengan logikanya. Jadi Jong In kembali melanjutkan agar keyakinan Baek Hyun bertambah.

"Kalau dia sampai menyakiti _hyung,_ aku akan memberikan pelajaran padanya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri."

"Kau ingin aku menerimanya?" Tanya Baek Hyun ragu.

"Aku hanya ingin Baek Hyun-ku bahagia." Jong In membalas yakin.

"Sekarang aku bahagia _kok_."

Jong In tersenyum. Tangannya kembali mengusap pipi Baek Hyun. " _Hyung_ akan lebih bahagia jika bersamanya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jong In- _ie?"_

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau akan meninggalkanku karena menurutmu sudah ada Chan Yeol yang bisa menjagaku." Jawab Baek Hyun. Matanya yang sudah membengkak kembali berkaca-kaca membayangkan Jong In tidak lagi selalu ada di dekatnya.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu?!" ada sedikit nada kesal dalam suara Jong In. "Jangan harap sikapku pada _hyung_ akan berubah hanya karena Chan Yeol- _hyung_. Selamanya kita akan tetap seperti ini."

"Benarkah?"

Jong In mengangguk sekali. "Tentu saja. ChanYeol- _hyung_ mungkin bisa meninggalkan _hyung,_ tapi aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Jika Kyung Soo adalah jantungku, maka _hyung_ adalah pembuluh darahnya."

"Sejak kapan kau pandai merayu seperti itu, huh?" Baek Hyun menc0ba memasang wajah kesal namun ia tidak bisa menahan tarikan sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

"Itu salah satu kelebihanku, _hyung._ " Jong In terkekeh pelan melihat Baek Hyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Nah, sekarang kita harus kembali. Mereka pasti sedang menunggu kita."

Anggukan Baek Hyun dibalas dengan genggaman tangan oleh Jong In.

 **Ode to a Nightingale**

 _Baek Hyun menarik ulur napasnya dengan suara keras, berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan air matanya yang sejak tadi mendesak untuk keluar._

 _Tidak. Ia tidak boleh menangis._

 _Menangis adalah hal sentimen yang sering dilakukan perempuan, dan Baek Hyun bukan perempuan. Meski lebih banyak yang menyebutnya cantik dan manis, namun pada kenyataannya ia adalah laki-laki._

"It's okay. I'm fine." _Byun berbicara pada ruang kosong disekitarnya. Tidak ada siapapun di lorong dengan pencahayaan redup itu. Tidak akan ada yang berniat menggunakan tangga darurat selama semua_ lift _masih berfungsi, maka dari itu Baek Hyun memilih bersembunyi disini._

" _Byun Baek Hyun, kau bak-baik saja. Kau akan baik-baik saja."_

 _Ia terus mengulang-ulang kalimat itu dengan mata terpejam rapat. Ia yakin air matanya akan lolos jika ia membuka matanya saat ini juga. Dengan kepala yang tenggelam diantara lengan dan lututnya, Baek Hyun terus merapalkan kalimat yang sama. Namun sialnya bayangan Park Chan Yeol dan wanita tadi muncul di kepalanya seperti_ slide _terus menerus._

 _Ia bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan benaknya sendiri untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang telah Chan Yeol lakukan pada perempuan tadi._

 _Apakah Chan Yeol berhasil membuat perempuan tadi mendesah?_

 _Apakah Chan Yeol suka melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping perempuan itu?_

 _Apakah Chan menyukai aroma parfum yang dipakainya?_

 _Apakah Chan Ye0-_

" _Brengsek!"_

 _Baek Hyun memukul dinding tembok disebelahnya dengan kuat, namun entah kenapa tangannya tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Sesak di dadanya membutakan inderanya yang lain, sehingga fokusnya hanya tertuju ke rasa sesak tersebut._

 _Dan rasanya sakit. Sangat sakit hingga bisa membunuh Baek Hyun sendiri._

"Hyung _!"_

 _Baek Hyun tersentak melihat Jong In berdiri di depannya dengan tangan bertumpu pada lututnya. Napas lelaki itu terengah-engah._

" _Kai-_ ah? _Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

" _Aku mencarimu,_ hyung. _Apa_ hyung _baik-baik saja?"_

 _Alis Baek hyun mengerut lemah karena bingung, namun sedetik selanjutnya ia langsung paham apa maksud lelaki berkulit_ tan _di depannya. Jong In pasti melihat Chan Yeol dan perempuan tadi._

 _Ah, Chan Yeol…_

" _Kuatkan hatimu_ hyung…"

 _Jong In duduk di anak tangga yang sama dengan Baek Hyun lalu merangkul pundak kecil lelaki itu. Diperlakukan selembut ini justru membuat hasratnya untuk menangis semakin membesar, pertahanannya sedikit lagi akan hancur._

" _Kalau_ hyung _mau menangis, lakukan saja. Aku akan menemanimu."_

And that's it.

 _Bendungan air mata Baek Hyun hancur begitu Jong In mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Ia memeluk leher Jong In dengan erat, sedangkan wajahnya ia benamkan diantara kemeja Jong In yang tidak terkancing. Ia menangis dengan suara keras dan pundaknya bergetar hebat. Mungkin setelah ini Baek Hyun akan malu sendiri dengan suara tangisnya, tapi itu tidak masalah karena ini adalah Jong In. Baek Hyun percaya padanya, maka dari itu ia akan mengeluarkan semua sakit hatinya disini, di dada Jong In._

" _Chan Yeol-_ ie…"

 _Baek Hyun menyebut nama dari penyebab semua air matanya saat ini. Memanggilnya dengan suara tercekat dengan berharap yang dipanggil akan datang dan ikut meredakan tangisnya. Baek Hyun merutuki kebodohanya karena berani berharap seperti itu. Tentu saja lelaki jangkung itu tidak akan datang._

" _Chan Yeol-_ ie…"

 _Jong In yang mendengar suara parau Baek Hyun memejamkan matanya. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Baek Hyun saat ini. Jong In tidak membenci Chan Yeol karena tidak bisa membalas perasaan Baek Hyun, ia juga tidak bisa kesal pada Baek Hyun karena terus menangisi orang yang dicintainya, namun Jong In marah pada dirinya sendiri. Karena yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menjadi tidak berdaya atas semua luka_ hyung _-nya. Ia berharap ada sesuatu yang dimilikinya untuk setidaknya mengurangi sakit itu._

Baby don't cry tonight, after the darkness passes  
Baby don't cry tonight, it'll become as if it never happened  
You're not the one to disappear into foam, something you never should've known  
So baby don't cry, cry, my love will protect you.

 _Suara Jong In sedikit goyah ketika ia menyenandungkan lagu tersebut. Ia tahu pasti nyanyiannya terdengar sangat buruk saat ini, namun hanya inilah cara yang terlintas di kepalanya untuk menghibur Baek Hyun._

Baby don't cry tonight, a night plagued by violent storms  
Baby don't cry tonight, it's slightly befitting  
To let yo go at a moment that shines more brilliantly than tears like this  
So Baby don't cry, cry, my love will be remembered

 _Jong In terus mengulang lirik tersebut dengan tangan mengelus rambut Baek Hyun hingga tangis lelaki di dalam pelukannya memelan, dan akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Disisi lain Baek Hyun memutuskan bahwa lagu itu akan menjadi lagu yang paling disukainya diantara seluruh lagu mereka, karena Jong In yang menyanyikannya._

" _Jong In-_ ie… _terima kasih."_

 **Ode to a Nightingale**

Chan Yeol segera berdiri begitu mendengar suara pintu berderak terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Jong In yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Dibelakang Jong In ada Baek Hyun yang mengekor dengan kepala terus tertunduk. Empat lelaki lain dalam ruangan itu hanya menyaksikan dalam diam ketika akhirnya Chan Yeol dan Jong In berdiri berhadapan. Walau Chan Yeol lebih tinggi dan lebih tua dari Jong In, tidak ada sorot takut dalam mata Jong In, yang ada hanya keteguhan dan keseriusan seorang lelaki.

Setelah semenit lamanya hanya saling bertatapan, akhirnya Jong In memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Untuk kali ini aku bicara bukan sebagai adik dan aku tidak akan memandangmu sebagai kakak. Kali ini kita bicara sebagai sesama laki-laki yang sudah dewasa dan bertanggung jawab, dengan teman-teman kita sebagai saksinya."

Jong In berhenti sebentar.

"Kau bilang kau mencintainya maka aku mempercayainya, dan aku hanya akan melakukannya sekali saja. Tapi jika suatu saat nanti kau sampai merusak kepercayaanku, akan kupastikan hidupmu menderita dan jangan pernah berharap untuk bisa melihat Baek Hyun lagi."

Kata-kata Jong In bergema di ruangan itu dengan jelas dan tegas. Seolah ucapan Jong In adalah sihir yang akan meledak jika ada gerakan sedikit saja di dalamnya.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Baek Hyun, dan karena hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia maka aku merelakannya bersamamu. Jadi aku harap kau bisa menjaganya seperti kau menjaga nyawamu sendiri."

Setelahnya Jong In menarik Baek Hyun agar berdiri di tempatnya sedangkan ia mengambil langkah mundur dengan pelan.

Setelah berdiri tepat di hadapan Chan Yeol, Baek Hyun memberanikan diri untuk mendongak menatap lelaki tinggi di depannya. Jika harus ditanya apa yang paling Baek Hyun sukai dari seorang Park Chan Yeol, maka ia akan menjawab matanya. Karena iris obsidian itu selalu mampu membuat perasaannya tenang dengan tatapan teduhnya. Hal yang tidak pernah Baek Hyun temukan dalam mata laki-laki manapun.

Chan Yeol meraih tangan Baek Hyun dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Aku tidak pandai merangkai kata, Baek, aku lebih suka menyampaikan isi hatiku melalui mata. Karena menurutku kata-kata saja tidak akan cukup untuk menjelaskan apa yang kurasakan, tapi jika saat ini aku merangkum semua perasaanku dalam satu kalimat sederhana, apakah kau akan mempercayainya?"

Baek Hyun menelisik mata Chan Yeol, mencoba menyelami pikiran dan hati laki-laki itu. Dan yang ditemukannya adalah kesungguhan dan ketulusan. Maka dengan itu Baek Hyun dengan keyakinan hatinya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan percaya." Jawabnya dengan suara bergetar. "Aku pasti mempercayainya."

Setelahnya Chan Yeol langsung menekuk sebelah lututnya dengan pose seperti menyembah raja. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berlapis beludru berwarna merah. Sepasang cincin berwarna perak berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu begitu Chan Yeol membuka penutupnya.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah menyakitimu berkali-kali dengan sikap brengsekku, namun aku juga berterima kasih karena kau masih tetap mencintaiku setelahnya. Aku sudah membuatmu menunggu sendirian selama enam tahun, tapi setelah ini aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi. _So, Byun Baek Hyun, will you please marry me?"_

Baek Hyun bisa mendengar Luhan terpekik sedangkan Tao menyebut nama Chan Yeol dan kata 'romantis', namun ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan apalagi menyahut karena saat ini sesuatu di dalam dadanya terasa meletup-letup. Tapi ia masih ingat untuk menjawab pertanyaan sosok yang sedang menatap penuh harap padanya.

" _Yes, I do, Yeol-_ ie… _yes."_

Suara tepuk tangan riuh bermunculan ketika Chan Yeol bangkit dan meraih tengkuk Baek Hyun untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka. Baek Hyun kembali menangis dan membuat ciuman mereka menjadi basah, namun semuanya tahu kali ini Baek Hyun menangis karena terlalu bahagia.

Yifan langsung merangkul leher Jong In dengan senyum lebar yang jarang muncul di wajahnya. Tangannya yang lain mengacak surai coklat Jong In.

"Kau mengambil keputusan yang tepat, adik kecil."

Jong In kembali menatap Baek Hyun yang saat ini tersenyum lebar dan pipi memerah ketika Chan Yeol memeluk pinggangnya agar tubuh mereka merapat.

"Tentu saja. Chan Yeol- _hyung_ adalah pusat kebahagiaan Baek Hyun- _hyung_." ujar Jong In pelan.

Satu persatu mereka menyalami pasangan tersebut.

"Hey, Sehun- _ah,_ kapan kau akan menikahi Luhan- _hyung?_ Jika tidak buru-buru kau bisa didahului pasangan baru ini loh…"

Ucapan Tao sontak membuat pipi Luhan memerah malu. Ia melirik Sehun yang juga sedang memandang ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku harus melakukannya agar dia bersedia menyerahkan Baek- _ie_ padaku." Chan Yeol menyahut dengan dagu terarah pada Jong In.

Jong In tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Chan Yeol lalu merangkul lelaki itu erat.

"Selamat, _hyung._ Kuserahkan Baek _-hyung-_ ku padamu. Jaga dan bahagiakan dia." Jong In mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan suara pelan sehingga hanya Chan Yeol saja yang mendengarnya.

Chan Yeol tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi anggukan kepala laki-laki itu sudah cukup sebagai jawaban untuk Jong In. Setidaknya ia yakin mulai saat ini sinar di mata Baek Hyun tidak akan redup lagi.

"Loh, mana Kyung Soo?" Kris bertanya dengan suara keras.

Saat itulah Jong In sadar bahwa sejak tadi ia tidak melihat figur lelaki bermata bulat tersebut. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan namun tidak menemukannya.

"Sekarang ini saatnya untuk meraih kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Ucapan Baek Hyun membuat Jong In tertegun. Semua mata di ruangan itu kini tertuju ke arahnya.

" _Hyung-"_

"Kau juga masih mencintainya kan?" sela Baek Hyun cepat. "Kalau kau berkata tidak aku akan menginjak kakimu."

Jong In memilih untuk bungkam. Dalam hati ia mengulang pertanyaan Baek Hyun. Sampai sekarang tak ada apapun yang bisa membuat jantungnya memompa darah dua kali lebih cepat selain senyuman dari seorang Do Kyung Soo. Jong In menemukan hatinya selalu menjawab dengan kata yang sama. Perasaannya belum berubah, dan sepertinya tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Aku akan mengijinkanmu bersamanya asal kau berjanji untuk tetap menyayangiku." Ujar Baek Hyun lagi. "Tadi kau bilang Kyung Soo adalah jantungmu, dan aku pembuluh darahnya. Menurutmu apakah pembuluh bisa berfungsi jika jantung untuk memompa darahnya saja tidak ada?"

Jong In lagi-lagi bungkam. Ya, jika Kyung Soo adalah jantungnya, berarti selama enam tahun ini ia tak ubahnya mayat berjalan.

"Dia ada di ruang karaoke sendirian." Sehun menyahut setelah memeriksa seluruh ruangan.

"Nah, sekarang datangi dia. Semangat!" Baek Hyun menggoyangkan kepalan tangannya di dekat wajah sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tidak menerimaku?" Tanya Jong In gusar.

Ada rasa takut di hatinya membayangkan ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kyung Soo. Ia tidak yakin akan bisa mengatasi kekecewaannya jika Kyung Soo menyakitinya lagi. Walau selama ini Kyung Soo belum pernah menolaknya secara langsung, namun sikap acuhnya atas segala perhatian Jong In cukup membuatnya yakin bahwa Kyung Soo tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolakmu." Kris menjawab lebih dulu.

"Tentu saja ada. Bukankah dia bersama Suho- _hyung?"_

"Satu-satunya orang yang pernah mengisi hatinya hanya kau, _kkamjong-ah…"_ kali ini Luhan yang menyahut. Ia melangkah dan ikut berdiri di depan Jong In bersama Baek Hyun. _"No one else."_

Jong In masih sibuk bergelut dengan perasaannya sendiri ketika Chan Yeol yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran –walau pada kenyataannya dia memang tidak pernah mengenal kata sabar- langsung menariknya berjalan menuju ruang tempat Kyung Soo berada.

"Tu-tunggu dulu _hyung!"_

Jong In berusaha menahan langkahnya namun tenaga Chan Yeol lebih kuat. Baek Hyun dan yang lainnya mengikuti di belakang.

"Kau terlalu lama berpikir. Bisa-bisa kami keburu tua kalau harus menunggumu mengambil keputusan."

" _Ya!_ Chan Yeol- _hyung!_ Aku belum siap! Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa!"

Tao tergelak tanpa suara melihat Jong In yang menjarit-jerit seperti anak perempuan. Ia mulai berpikir untuk mengambil ponselnya dan merekam wajah ketakutan Jong In. Oh, kapan lagi ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk melihat _The Greatest_ Kim Jong In yang kurang ajar itu memasang wajah takut, cemas, bodoh, dan konyol sekaligus? Tao tertawa nista dalam hati.

"Cukup bilang: 'Kyung Soo- _hyung_ , aku mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku.' _Simple."_

Sehun menyahut di belakang Chan Yeol. Disebelahnya ada Kris yang mengacungkan jempol sambil tersenyum lebar, tapi dimata Jong In terlihat seperti seringai bajak laut gila Davy Jones _._

" _What the heck?!_ Saran macam apa itu?!" Jong In hampir memekik histeris.

Ia melihat Tao dan Luhan yang menunduk memegangi perutnya dengan bahu bergetar. Oh, sial. Jong in merasa benar-benar seperti kambing congek sekarang. Tolong siapapun ingatkan Jong In untuk menjadikan dua _hyung_ -nya itu sebagai makanan singa di _Bronx Zoo_ sana jika ia berhasil melalui ini semua.

" _Hyung! Stop!_ Tunggu sebentar _hyu-"_

BLAM!

Chan Yeol langsung mengunci pintu tersebut sebelum Jong In sempat membukanya lagi.

"Aku akan membukanya jika kau bisa mendapatkan hati Kyung Soo!" Chan Yeol setengah berteriak di depan pintu agar Jong In bisa mendengarnya.

"Oh, astaga, yang tadi itu lucu sekali." Ujar Tao sambil menyeka sudut matanya yang berair.

Chan Yeol menyengir lebar. "Aku sudah lama tidak menjahili seseorang."

Baek Hyun yang mendengar itu langsung memukul lengan Chan Yeol kemudian menggerutu. "Kau tidak berubah."

Chan Yeol mengelus lengannya dengan dahi mengerut. "Kau juga masih suka mengomel-ngomel seperti ibu-ibu."

Mata Baek Hyun melebar tidak percaya. "APA?! JADI MAKSUDMU SELAMA INI AKU SEPERTI IBU-IBU, BEGITU?!"

"E-eh, maksudku bukan begitu Baek- _ie_ sayang…" Chan Yeol menjadi gelagapan.

Ia menelan ludah kasar melihat ekspresi Baek Hyun sekarang. Sisi manis dan malu-malu yang tadi Baek Hyun tunjukkan ketika dilamar berubah menjadi tatapan tajam dan menakutkan.

"Lalu apa?! Kau mau bilang apa?!"

"Maksudku suaramu jauh lebih bagus dari suara ibuku keti-"

" _YA!_ KENAPA SEJAK TADI KAU TERUS MENYAMAKAN SUARAKU DENGAN SUARA PEREMPUAN?! AKU INI LAKI-LAKI!"

 _Stupid fucking Chan Yeol!_ Ia merutuki dirinya dan mulutnya sendiri.

"Err, itu… aku…"

" _YOU'RE SO DEAD,_ PARK CHAN YEOL! AKU TIDAK MAU MENIKAH DENGANMU!"

Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan melihat dua makhluk bodoh tersebut akhirnya kembali melakukan kebiasaan mereka sejak dulu. Bertengkar dan saling meneriaki.

" _Ya!_ Tadi kau sudah berkata 'iya', kau tidak bisa membatalkannya begitu saja!" Chan Yeol balas berteriak.

"Tentu saja aku bisa! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan tiang listrik berjalan sepertimu!"

Karena sekali lagi, Chan Yeol bukanlah orang yang mengenal kata 'sabar', ia memutuskan mengambil jalan paling pintas untuk membuat mulut Baek Hyun berhenti.

"Pokoknya aku tidak ma-hmph…!"

 _Bertengkar dan saling meneriaki._ Luhan mengulang dalam hati. _Oh, dan tambahan berciuman juga._

Ucapan Baek Hyun terpotong begitu Chan Yeol menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman yang panjang. Chan Yeol membawa tangan Baek Hyun untuk melingkar di lehernya sedangkan miliknya melingkari pinggang Baek Hyun.

"Oh, yang benar saja." Luhan menggerutu kesal.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini."

Tao menarik Kris dan Luhan beserta Sehun meninggalkan dua orang tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk melihat bagaimana Chan Yeol menjamah mulut Baek Hyun hingga lelaki mungil itu kewalahan. Sepeninggal Tao dan yang lain, Chan Yeol melepas tautan bibirnya dengan pelan. Manik gelapnya menatap bibir Baek Hyun yang kini mengilap karena basah dan sedikit membengkak. Ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Baek Hyun, dan dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah, Chan Yeol berbisik.

"Tapi aku jatuh cinta setengah mati dengan laki-laki pendek sepertimu, hingga semua wanita langsing dan seksi di dunia ini menjadi tidak menarik lagi di mataku."

Wajah Baek Hyun memerah mendengar ucapan Chan Yeol, membuatnya berkali-kali lipat semakin manis di mata lelaki jangkung itu.

"A-aku juga sangat jatuh cinta padamu." Balas Baek Hyun malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu kita jadi menikah, kan?"

Senyum Baek Hyun melebar. Rasa kesalnya lenyap begitu saja. "Tentu saja!"

Dan setelahnya Chan Yeol mencium Baek Hyun lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

 **Ode to a Nightingale**

Jong In berharap ia memiliki kekuatan sihir saat ini juga.

Kutukan _Crucio_ atau _Avada Kedavra_ milik _Harry Potter_ mungkin cukup untuk membuat teman-teman nistanya diluar menggelepar tak berdaya. Jong In merasa Tuhan tidak terlalu menyayanginya, karena kalau tidak kenapa Dia mengenalkan Jong In pada kumpulan makhluk tidak jelas seperti itu? Jika _sinterklas_ benar-benar ada, maka yang Jong In inginkan sebagai hadiah natalnya nanti hanyalah satu, beberapa set otak baru untuk teman-teman gilanya. Dan mungkin untuk diri Jong In juga.

Ia masih bisa mendengar suara Baek Hyun dan Chan Yeol yang sepertinya sedang _vocal battle_ di luar sana.

Jong In menelan ludahnya sekali kemudian memutuskan untuk berbalik. Pandangannya terkunci pada sosok Kyung Soo yang saat ini sedang berdiri membelakanginya dengan daun jendela yang terbuka di depannya. Sepertinya lelaki itu terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Jong In. Jelas-jelas tadi Chan Yeol menutup pintu dengan cukup keras.

Merasa bahwa berdiri disana tidak akan membuat Kyung Soo menyadari kehadirannya, Jong In membawa kakinya mendekati lelaki itu dengan langkah senyap. Dari jarak dekat ia bisa melihat halaman belakang yang dipenuhi dengan pohon mawar milik Tao yang sedang berbunga. Di dekat pagar tembok ada sebuah pohon _ek_ yang cukup besar, di batang pohon terbesar dipasangi ayunan yang biasa Jong In tempati untuk tidur siang di hari libur.

Pandangannya kemudian teralih ke Kyung Soo yang memandang kosong kedepan. Cahaya bulan yang menyorot wajahnya menimbulkan siluet di lantai. Surai gelapnya berdansa dengan angin musim semi yang sesekali berhembus.

Sekali lagi Jong In kembali berpikir, Tuhan sepertinya memang tidak menyayanginya. Kenapa Dia menciptakan Jong In sebagai makhluk yang bisa jatuh dan terpesona pada sosok yang sama –dan hanya satu-satunya- berkali-kali? Harusnya setelah sekian lama keindahan Kyung Soo memudar setidaknya dimata Jong In agar ia bisa tertarik pada orang lain. Harusnya…

Lalu kenapa?

Bahkan hanya dengan diam seperti itu saja Kyung Soo sudah bisa membuat usahanya untuk lupa selama enam tahun gagal dalam hitungan detik. Apa yang telah Kyung Soo dan Tuhan lakukan pada matanya, hatinya, dan seluruh perasaannya?

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di kepalanya, namun Jong In sadar tidak akan ada jawaban yang tepat untuk itu semua. Jadi Jong In mulai berpikir, jika ia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari jerat pesona Kyung Soo, maka ia akan membuat pesona itu hanya tertuju padanya saja.

"Aku tidak tahu jika _hyung_ menyukai mawar."

Kyung Soo tersentak dan menatap kaget pada Jong In yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"K-kai?! Se-sejak kapan kau disini?"

Jong In memasang wajah pura-pura berpikir sebelum menjawab, "Sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu."

"Benarkah?" Kyung Soo terlihat tidak percaya. "Ma-maaf, aku benar-benar melamun tadi."

"Tidak masalah." Jong In tersenyum simpul. "Tapi kenapa _hyung_ diam disini? Yang lain mencarimu."

Jong In semakin mendekat dan mengambil posisi bersandar di sisi jendela yang kosong, berseberangan dengan Kyung Soo.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya…" ada jeda sebentar. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Chan Yeol _hyung_ dan Baek Hyung _hyung_ telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Oh ya?" Kyung Soo bertanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Yah, aku berhasil menyatukan hubungan mereka."

Nada bangga yang terselip dalam ucapan Jong In justru membuat Kyung Soo menatapnya dengan kedua alis yang bertaut.

"Kau tidak keberatan?"

Jong In balas menatap Kyung Soo. "Kenapa aku harus merasa keberatan?"

"Yah…" Kyung Soo memutus kontak mata mereka. "Ku-kukira kau dan Baek- _hyung_ … adalah sepasang kekasih."

Alis Jong In terangkat sebelah. "Siapa yang berkata seperti itu? Hubunganku dengannya jauh lebih dalam dari itu."

"O-oh ya?"

Entah sadar atau tidak, Kyung Soo sejak tadi sudah terlalu sering menggunakan nada tanya yang sama. Jong In bersumpah ia sempat melihat binar dimata Kyung Soo seketika meredup dan pundaknya merosot walau lelaki itu berusaha menyembunyikannya dibalik sebuah senyuman.

"Ya, aku sangat menyayanginya," Ada jeda sejenak. "karena dia adalah keluargaku yang paling berharga."

"Keluarga?" Kyung Soo membeo.

Jong In mengangguk.

"Kukira kau mencintainya, sebagai laki-laki."

Ucapan Kyung Soo lebih terdengar seperti gumaman. Gelak yang keluar dari celah bibir Jong In justru membuatnya semakin tidak mengerti.

"Awalnya aku sempat mencoba." Jong In menatap Kyung Soo dengan sebuah senyum miring yang menggoda. "Tapi bayangan wajah seseorang selalu berhasil menggagalkannya."

Oh. _Oh._

"Sekarang tersisa satu ikatan lagi yang harus kuperbaiki." Jong In kembali berujar. "Ikatan yang seharusnya sudah terjalin sejak dulu, namun terhalang oleh simpul yang lain."

Kyung Soo tertegun. Tatapan Jong In saat ini adalah hal yang selalu diterimanya dari lelaki itu enam tahun lalu. Saat matanya tanpa sengaja –atau pura-pura tidak sengaja- bertubrukan dengan milik Jong In di atas panggung, saat Kyung Soo baru kembali pulang dan Jong In yang membukakan pintu untuknya, atau saat lelaki itu mendaratkan satu kecupan selamat malam di malam-malam yang ia habiskan di ranjang Jong In.

Dan Kyung Soo baru sadar bahwa ternyata ia sangat merindukan tatapan itu. Tatapan yang hanya Jong In tujukan untuknya.

Ia tahu saat ini Jong In sedang mencoba merasuk ke dalam matanya, mencari sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dadanya. Harusnya ia mengalihkan pandangan, namun sorot mata Jong In seolah memiliki magnet yang membuatnya tak bisa brgerak walau hanya berupa sebuah kedipan. Dan ketika Kyung Soo berada di titik akhir pertahanannya, Jong In kembali berucap.

"Mau membantuku menyambungkan ikatan itu lagi, Kyung Soo- _hyung?"_

Kyung Soo menelan ludah. "Apa kau yakin aku orang yang tepat untuk membantumu?"

Suara Kyung Soo terdengar kacau dengan berbagai sesak yang berkecamuk di dadanya. Karena jujur saja, setelah begitu banyak hal bodoh yang ia lakukan –yang berakhir penyesalan- Kyung Soo tidak memiliki keyakinan lagi akan keputusan yang diambilnya. Jadi biarkan Jong In saja yang menentukan, dengan begitu ia tidak akan bisa menyakiti Jong In lagi.

Namun Jong In justru tersenyum dengan cara yang paling Kyung Soo sukai dan menjawab. "Tentu saja, _hyung._ Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa." _Karena kau selalu menjadi satu-satunya._

"Kalau begitu baiklah." Kyung Soo ikut tersenyum lemah. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

Jong In membiarkan lima belas detik berlalu dalam senyap sebelum ia kembali berucap. "Jadilah milikku, _hyung_."

Kyung Soo sudah bisa menduga bahwa ikatan terakhir itu adalah mereka. Namun tetap saja terasa begitu sulit dipercaya ketika kalimat itu akhirnya terucap dari mulut Jong In. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal yang selama ini selalu menjadi beban di setiap tarikan napasnya. Butiran bening sudah terancam jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, namun apapun yang terjadi ia harus melakukannya.

"Apa yang kau sukai dariku, Jong In- _ah?"_

Jong In tidak segera menjawab jadi Kyung Soo kembali bertanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat sehingga kau begitu keras kepala mempertahankan perasaanmu? Aku sudah mempermainkanmu, menyakitimu berkali-kali, bahkan membuatmu menangis hingga Baek _-hyung_ benci melihatku. Tapi kenapa kau masih tetap bertahan?"

"Tidakkah kau merasa terinjak-injak dengan apa yang telah kulakukan? Tidakkah kau terluka dengan apa yang telah kau lihat? Apakah hatimu terbuat dari baja?"

Sampai disini mata bulat Kyung Soo sudah berkabut dan pipinya basah luar biasa. Matanya yang biasanya menyorot tenang kini dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam emosi yang menyesakkan dada. Meski begitu tak sekalipun Kyung Soo menurunkan pandangannya dari wajah Jong In.

"Aku menjalin hubungan dengan Joon Myeon dan sudah berkali-kali tidur dengannya! Kau bahkan telah melihatnya sendiri. Aku memintamu memelukku sebelum tidur namun mendesahkan nama orang lain disaat kau tidak ada!"

"Cukup, _hyung."_ Jong In menyela namun Kyung Soo tidak mendengar.

"Aku terus memberimu harapan palsu dan menjadikanmu bonekaku hingga aku sendiri bosan, tapi kenapa kau justru menatapku seperti itu? Aku bahkan tidak pantas berdiri dihadapanmu sekarang!"

"Kyung Soo- _hyung, stop it_."

"Aku hanyalah pria brengsek dan rendah, tidakkah kau jijik padaku? Aku hanya-"

"AKU BILANG CUKUP!"

Kyung Soo tersentak. Tidak pernah sekalipun Jong In berteriak apalagi membentaknya. Namun sepertinya lelaki itu pun sudah berada di ambang kesabarannya. Bukankah ia sudah cukup bersabar selama enam tahun ini?

"SEJAK TADI AKU MEMINTAMU BERHENTI, TIDAKKAH TELINGAMU BISA MENDENGARNYA?!"

Ia yakin teriakan keduanya pasti terdengar sampai ke ruang tengah, tapi tidak ada yang berniat menurunkan volume suara mereka.

"ITU KARENA KAU SANGAT KERAS KEPALA! KAU BAHKAN TIDAK BISA MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" Kyung Soo balas berteriak.

"KARENA AKU HANYA MENCINTAIMU, _DAMMIT! AND THA'S ALL I KNEW!_ "

Jong In memukul dinding tepat disamping kepala Kyung Soo dengan kuat hingga membuat Kyung Soo melangkah mundur dan punggunggnya membentur tembok. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan tajam hingga beberapa saat dan tak menyadari posisi mereka yang terlampau dekat, ujung hidung mereka bahkan hampir bersentuhan.

Amarah yang tadi menguasai Jong In berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain begitu matanya turun ke bibir merah Kyung Soo yang terbuka karena terengah-engah. Begitu mata Jong In kembali terarah pada manik gelap Kyung Soo, darahnya berdesir. Mata Kyung Soo yang memantulkan cahaya bulan terisi oleh amarah dan… gairah.

Jong In membenturkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyung Soo dan menciumnya kasar. Kyung Soo membalasnya. Ciuman mereka terkesan terburu-buru dan berantakan. Jong In menumpahkan semua rasa kecewa, amarah, dan rindunya selama enam tahun ini dalam ciuman itu.

Jong In mengangkat tubuh Kyung Soo dan melingkarkan kaki ramping lelaki itu ke pinggangnya. Lelaki yang lebih kecil memeluk leher Jong In erat begitu ia berjalan ke tengah ruangan. Ciuman mereka tanpa sengaja terlepas begitu Jong In membaringkan Kyung Soo ke lantai berbalut karpet tebal. Mata mereka tidak beralih ketika keduanya sibuk meraup oksigen dengan gerakan acak.

Tidak ada yang berniat mengeluarkan suara, namun gerakan tangan mereka melucuti pakaian lawan masing-masing mengatakan segalanya. Jaket Jong In terlepas lebih dulu, disusul dengan kemeja _babyblue_ milik Kyung Soo, dan berlanjut ke pakaian lain yang masih menempel hingga keduanya polos seutuhnya.

Jong In mencetak banyak jejak kemerahan di kulit Kyung Soo. Seolah itu adalah jalan kecil bagi Jong In yang akan menuntunnya pulang kembali ke bibir Kyung Soo yang menunggunya. Ini pertama kalinya Jong In menyentuh seluruh permukaan kulit Kyung Soo, dan ia menyukai friksi yang menggelitik dadanya dikala tangannya menempel ke bagian-bagian tertentu tubuh lelaki itu. Disaat yang sama ketika Kyung Soo mengeluarkan rengekan tertahan seperti kucing namun ia masih bisa melihat bagaimana warna _tan_ Jong In begitu indah berpadu dengan kulit pucatnya.

Tubuh mereka panas meski jendela ruangan tersebut terbuka. Membiarkan angin menyeruak masuk membawa harum aroma mawar-mawar milik Tao berbaur dengan keringat mereka berdua. Bintang-bintang menyembunyikan cahaya mereka seolah malu untuk mengintip Jong In yang sedang berusaha menghujam Kyung Soo sekuat tenaganya. Namun sinar dari bulan sabit yang terselip di ujung jendela menjadi penerangan yang sempurna bagi keduanya.

Ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan banyak desahan. Nama Jong In yang terus meluncur dari bibir Kyung Soo tanpa lelah setiap kali milik Jong In menghantam titik terdalam tubuhnya. Punggung dan lengan Jong In terasa perih karena Kyung Soo menanamkan kuku-kuku jarinya disana, namun itu sebanding dengan kenikmatan yang didapatnya dari bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang tak bercelah.

Kyung Soo meneriakkan nama Jong In dengan keras bersamaan dengan pandangannya yang memutih dan tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan. Jong In mencapai puncaknya beberapa menit setelahnya, dan ia baru sadar bahwa mereka tidak memakai pengaman ketika dirasakannya sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di dalam perutnya dan merembes keluar.

Tangan Jong In menyeka keringat di pelipis Kyung Soo disaat lelaki itu berusaha mengatur napasnya. Matanya lalu merayap ke bawah dan menemukan banyak bercak-bercak merah keunguan di sepanjang leher, dada, hingga perut Kyung Soo. Detik itu juga Jong In memutuskan ia paling menyukai penampilan Kyung Soo yang seperti ini. Pasrah, tak berdaya, terkurung diantara kedua lengannya.

"Jangan tidur dulu, _hyung."_ Jong In mencium sudut bibir Kyung Soo yang sedikit terluka karena ciumannya. "Aku belum selesai."

Dan selanjutnya ruangan itu kembali dipenuhi dengan desahan dan lenguhan dari keduanya.

 **Ode to a Nightingale**

"Ah! Jong In!"

"Ngh... ah! _Yes! There!_

" _Fuck! You're so tight,_ hyung. _"_

" _Yeah_! _Deeper, Jong In-_ ah! Ah! Ah!"

Tiga orang yang sedang menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu hanya bisa membatu begitu mendengar suara-suara yang datang dari dalam kamar.

"I-itu…" Chan Yeol menelan ludahnya susah payah.

Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun yang memasang wajah kosong setengah melamun. Oh, pasti anak itu sedang membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Jong In dan Kyung Soo hingga menimbulkan suara-suara aneh seperti itu.

"S-sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini." Baek Hyun berujar dengan wajah memerah.

Awalnya ini semua adalah ide si _maknae_ Oh Sehun untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka. Chan Yeol pun langsung menyetujuinya, dan juga menyertakan Baek Hyun. Beberapa menit mereka berdiri di depan pintu tak ada satupun suara yang terdengar, hingga tiba-tiba teriakan Jong In membuat mereka tersentak. Baek Hyun langsung mengusulkan untuk masuk agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, namun Chan Yeol melarangnya.

Mereka menyimak percakapan mereka dengan perasaan was-was, hingga tiba-tiba suasananya berubah hening dan tidak terdengar lagi suara Jong In maupun Kyung Soo. Wajah bingung mereka berubah pias ketika sayup-sayup erangan dan desahan semakin lama semakin jelas terdengar.

Suara merdu Kyung Soo membuat tulang belakang Chan Yeol serasa bergetar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disitu?"

Mereka bertiga tersentak dan mendapati Luhan berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan tangan terlipat di dada, sebelah alisnya terangkat melihat gelagat kekasih serta dua _dongsaeng_ -nya.

"Oh, hai, sayang." Sehun bergegas menghampiri Luhan. Menahan sang tunangan agar tidak mendekat dan akhirnya ikut mendengar suara-suara nista tersebut.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Luhan bertanya lagi.

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu." Sehun tersenyum kikuk.

"Dengan telinga kalian yang melekat seperti perangko ke pintu?"

Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun berdiri canggung mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. _Well,_ posisi mereka tadi memang sangat mencurigakan, dan Luhan bukan lelaki bodoh yang akan percaya begitu saja.

"I-itu…"

"Oh, astaga." Luhan menutup setengah wajahnya sebentar. "Aku tidak percaya kalian berdua sama sekali tidak berubah."

"Jangan hanya kami saja, _hyung!_ Si cadel ini yang mengajak kami!"

Chan Yeol menunjuk sang tertuduh dengan kekanakan. Luhan memberikan tatapan tajam pada Sehun yang sedang menyengir polos padanya. Ia lalu menarik –setengah menyeret- Sehun dari sana, dengan Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun mengekor di belakang.

"Apakah mereka berdua masih belum keluar?"

Tao bertanya begitu mereka berada mengambil posisi duduk di sofa yang masih kosong.

"Belum." Luhan menjawab. "Apakah sebaiknya kita memeriksanya?"

"Jangan!" Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun menukas bersamaan.

Kris menatap bingung keduanya. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak perlu. Mereka sedang sibuk bercinta jadi tidak akan keluar sampai pagi."

Luhan tersedak air ludahnya sendiri mendengar jawaban frontal Sehun meluncur mulus dari bibir tipisnya.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!" Tao membulatkan mata.

"Itu benar. Kami mendengarnya sendiri." Chan Yeol menyambung.

Ruangan itu berubah hening seketika. Semuanya menarik kesimpulan yang sama. Jika mereka melakukan 'itu' berarti mereka sudah berbaikan dan menjadi sepasang kekasih, bukan? Setidaknya itu yang mereka harapkan. Semuanya kompak mengucapkan 'amin' dalam hati.

"Tunggu, kalian menguping?" Kris menyela.

"Tidak usah heran, Kris. Itu sudah hobi mereka sejak dulu." Sindir Luhan. Tentu saja ia tidak akan lupa tentang fakta pasangan bodoh itu menguping pembicaraannya di lorong hotel di Jepang dulu.

Melihat Chan Yeol menyengir lebar tak bersalah dan Baek Hyun yang menunduk menyembunyikan semu di pipinya membuat Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya, aku tidak heran kenapa kalian saling jatuh cinta. " Ujarnya dengan wajah datar.

"Hehe. Tentu saja, _hyung!"_ Chan Yeol merangkul Baek Hyun. "Kami memang sangat serasi."

" _Ya!_ Itu bukan sesuatu yang pantas dibanggakan, _hyung!"_ ucap Tao kesal.

"Idiot." Gumam Baek Hyun yang hanya didengar kekasihnya.

Chan Yeol terkekeh geli melihat Baek Hyun terus menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"Nah, karena mereka sedang... ugh, sibuk. Berarti mereka akan menginap disini. Jadi sebaiknya kalian juga menginap." Ucap Tao setelah mengetahui malam sudah cukup larut.

"Tapi kamar tamunya hanya satu, _hyung_ tidak menyuruh kami tidur berempat, kan?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak. Kalian bisa memakai kamar kami. Aku dan Tao bisa tidur di depan tv." Jawab Kris.

"Mana bisa begitu? Masa kami tidur di kamar kalian sedangkan kalian kedinginan di luar?"

Tao memutar bola mata. "Ya ampun, Lulu _hyung,_ kami tidur di depan tv, bukannya di pekarangan rumah. Lagipula kami memang sering tidur di sini jika sedang malas tidur di kamar." _Dan terlalu lelah karena habis bercinta._ Tao menambahkan di dalam hati.

"Benar tidak apa-apa, _hyung?"_ tanya Sehun.

"Apa yang dikatakan Tao benar. Itu bukan masalah." Kris menyahut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Chan Yeol _hyung_ dan Baek Hyun _hyung_ bisa menempati kamar tamu, aku dan Lulu-ku akan tidur di kamar Kris _hyung_ saja."

Ujar Sehun seenak jidat seolah-olah dia adalah pemilik rumah tersebut. Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah tunangannya. Ia baru saja berniat mengucapkan selamat malam namun seseorang telah mendahuluinya bicara.

"Tunggu!" semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah Baek Hyun. "Aku tidur dengan siapa?"

Pertanyaan Baek Hyun sukses membuat sisanya mengerutkan alis.

"Tentu saja dengan Chan Yeol." Luhan mengucapkannya seolah itu adalah hal yang paling wajar di dunia.

"A-apa?! Wajah Baek Hyun berubah panik. "Aku tidak mau!"

Chan Yeol berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya. "Kenapa?"

"I-itu… aku… kau…" Baek Hyun tergagap. Suara-suara aneh yang didengarnya tadi membuatnya berpikir yang macam-macam. Wajahnya berubah merah membayangkan dirinya dan Chan Yeol tidur di ranjang yang sama.

"Hajar saja dia dengan _hapkido_ -mu jika Chan Yeol macam-macam." Saran Tao dengan senyum penuh arti.

" _Ya!_ Aku tidak semesum itu!" Chan Yeol memekik protes. Baek Hyun disebelahnya tak ubahnya dengan kepiting rebus.

"Oh, bisa sajakan? Kau kan sudah lama tidak melihat Baek Hyun _hyung_ , pasti _hyung_ sangat merindukannya. Hal itu bisa membuat _hyung_ hilang kendali dan akhirnya menye- AW!"

Ucapan Sehun terpotong karena Luhan dengan sekuat tenaga menjitak kepalanya.

"BERHENTI BICARA MACAM-MACAM! KAU BISA MEMBUAT BAEK HYUN PINGSAN KARENA MALU!" Luhan memekik keras. Benar-benar kesal dengan tunangannya yang tidak bisa melihat situasi.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, _hyung."_ Tao menatap Baek Hyun. "Kamarnya hanya dua, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang tengah malam begini, Jong In pasti akan marah. Lagi pula besok adalah hari sabtu."

 _Benar, yang berarti besok dirinya atau Jong In tidak bekerja. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk pulang._ Baek Hyun menambahkan dalam hati.

"Dia adalah calon suamimu Baek, kenapa harus malu?" Luhan menambahkan.

Melihat Baek Hyun yang masih diam dengan wajah gusar akhirnya Chan Yeol berucap. "Tidak apa. Aku akan tidur di bawah saja, oke?"

 **Ode to a Nightingale**

Sehun melangkah mendekati Luhan yang berdiri membelakanginya setelah memastikan pintu kamar terkunci benar.

"Mereka berdua benar-benar merepotkan." Luhan menggerutu sambil meregangkan otot lehernya yang kaku.

Ia sedikit tersentak begitu sepasang lengan pucat melingkari perutnya dari belakang. Namun setelahnya ia langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada Sehun dan menyamankan diri disana. Luhan membuang napas panjang begitu hangat tubuh lelaki di belakangnya perlahan-lahan menjalar padanya. Jika Luhan ditanya obat yang paling manjur untuk segala sakit dan penatnya, maka jawabannya adalah Sehun, hanya Sehun. Karena hanya dengan seperti ini saja semua rasa lelahnya langsung lenyap.

Dokter sering berkata obat yang paling mujarab adalah cinta, Luhan tidak mempercayai itu sampai ia bertemu Sehun.

"Apa kau lelah?" Sehun menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Luhan yang kecil.

"Sedikit. Pasangan bodoh itu benar-benar menguras tenagaku."

"Sejak tadi kau hanya memperhatikan Chan Yeol _hyung_ dan Baek Hyun _hyung."_ Sehun merengek dengan wajah manyun. "Kita hanya tinggal berdua namun kau malah masih memikirkan mereka dibandingkan calon suamimu sendiri."

Luhan memutar bola matanya. Oh ya, selain pasangan duo _troublemaker_ di sebelah kamar mereka, hal lain yang tidak pernah berubah adalah sikap kekanakan Sehun. Memang seiring berlalunya waktu lelaki itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai dewasa, hanya saja sisi _childish_ -nya tidak pernah benar-benar hilang dan bisa muncul kapan saja. Namun Luhan tahu Sehun hanya bersikap seperti itu di depannya.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Sehun mencium belakang telinga Luhan. "Jadi bisakah kau memusatkan perhatian pada calon suamimu sekarang?"

"Tidak."

Jawaban tegas Luhan membuat Sehun membuatnya berhenti dari kegiatannya menciumi leher tunangannya. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya agar Luhan bisa berbalik menghadapnya.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya disini dan mengotori ranjang Kris dan Tao."

Luhan berujar seraya melingkarkan lengannya ke leher lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya. Kerutan di alis sempurna Sehun menghilang tergantikan dengan helaan napas lelaki itu yang terdengar sangat berat. Luhan tersenyum manis mengetahui Sehun menyerah, hal yang sangat ia sukai karena calon suaminya tidak pernah memaksakan kehendaknya meski itu berarti ia harus menahan hasratnya atau berakhir di kamar mandi selama dua puluh menit.

"Apa sebaiknya kita kembali ke hotel saja?"

" _Ya!_ Oh Sehun!"

Sehun tergelak. "Bercanda, sayang."

Luhan tidak membalas, ia justru mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sehun dengan kepala yang berada di dada lelaki itu. Keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka terasa begitu menenangkan. Luhan menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana mereka terlepas dari kehidupan pekerjaan mereka yang padat dan melelahkan. Sehun sebagai model terkenal, dan Luhan yang sibuk dengan agensi miliknya di Cina membuat waktu mereka tersita terlalu banyak hingga hampir tak ada yang tersisa bagi kehidupan pribadi mereka. Namun ia bersyukur dengan kenyataan bahwa ia dan Sehun masih bersama sampai sekarang. Jadi ia memilih mengenyahkan masalah pekerjaan di kepalanya dan menikmati waktu berharga mereka.

" _Hyung,_ ayo berdansa."

Luhan mendongak dengan alis berkerut. "Tidak ada musik, Sehun- _ah."_

"Jangan dengarkan dengan telingamu, tapi dengan hatimu. Judul lagunya adalah _Melody of Love for Luhan."_

Luhan menggigit bibir berusaha menahan tawa. "Judulnya aneh sekali, kapan kau menciptakannya?"

"Baru saja."

Luhan tersenyum geli. Namun ia memilih mengikuti permainan tunangannya. Dan seolah di ruangan itu benar-benar mengalun irama musik, kaki mereka bergerak seirama dengan tempo lambat. Awalnya Luhan merasa ini lucu, namun ketika setelah beberapa saat mereka terus bergerak memutari ruangan itu tanpa saling menginjak kaki satu sama lain, Luhan menemukan dirinya sedikit takjub.

" _See?"_ Sehun tersenyum tipis yang bermakna aku-bilang-apa?

"Baiklah, kau menang."

Yang lebih tinggi melebarkan senyum. "Itu karena hati kita terikat, Lulu sayang…"

Luhan menghentikan gerakan kakinya untuk berjinjit agar ia bisa meraih bibir lelaki itu dengan bibirnya. Sebuah kecupan lembut dan singkat Luhan berikan ke sudut bibir Sehun. Dengan senyum malu-malu dan pipi merona Luhan berbisik.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu."

Kali ini giliran kepala Sehun yang menunduk untuk meraih bibir tunangannya, namun ciuman Sehun mendarat tepat ditengah bibir Luhan dan dalam waktu yang lama.

 **Ode to a Nightingale**

Baek Hyun menatap Chan Yeol yang sedang menggelar selimut tipis di lantai dengan perasaan campur aduk. Chan Yeol benar-benar serius ketika mengatakan akan tidur di bawah, dan dengan bodohnya Baek Hyun membiarkannya saja.

Kalau ditanya, Baek Hyun benar-benar merasa gugup sekarang. Walau saat ini mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih – _hell,_ dia bahkan sedang memakai cincin tunangan dari laki-laki itu- tapi tetap saja mereka baru saja bertemu setelah enam tahun lamanya tidak pernah bertutur sapa walau hanya sekedar pesan. Rasa canggung tentu saja muncul diantara mereka.

Namun tidak perduli sebesar apa kecanggungannya, rasa rindu Baek Hyun mampu mengalahkan apapun saat ini. Demi Tuhan, Baek Hyun hampir gila karena perasaannya selama ini andai saja tidak ada Jong In yang selalu bisa mengalihkan pikirannya.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong tentang Jong in, Baek Hyun merasa benar-benar tertinggal dari si hitam itu. Ia bahkan sudah –dan mungkin masih berlangsung sampai sekarang- bercinta dengan Kyung Soo. Sedangkan ia disini, menatap pria yang dicintainya sedang bersiap tidur si lantai hanya karena rasa malu. Baek Hyun tidak tahu harus bangga atau justru malu karena kemesuman anak itu sepertinya benar-benar perlu diperiksa. Menilik dari desahan Kyung Soo yang saking kerasnya sampai terdengar keluar pasti anak itu melakukannya dengan brutal. Dan _OH,_ ngomong-ngomong lagi, mengingat suara itu membuat Baek Hyun menyadari sesuatu.

Ia dan Chan Yeol adalah sepasang kekasih yang akan menikah.

Ia dan Chan Yeol akan tidur sekamar, lagi.

Pipi Baek Hyun merona merah. Apakah Chan Yeol akan memintanya melakukan ' _itu'_ juga padanya? Tapi bukankah itu hal yang wajar dilakukan oelh sepasang kekasih? Apalagi Chan Yeol sudah melamarnya dan mereka memakai cincin yang sama. Secara teknis saat ini mereka telah resmi bertunangan. Jadi, sangat wajar jika Chan Yeol juga menginginkan hal _itu_ , kan?

 _Bagaimana ini?_

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

 _Oh, astaga. Jantungku rasanya mau mele-_

"Baek- _ie?"_

Baek Hyun tersentak kaget. Ia melihat Chan Yeol yang sudah siap tidur dengan sebagian tubuhnya terhalang badan ranjang sehingga hanya kepalanya yang kelihatan dari posisi Baek Hyun sekarang.

"Kau tak apa? Wajahmu merah sekali."

"Eh? A-aku baik-baik saja."

Baek Hyun berjalan mendekati ranjang dengan gerakan canggung. Ia menempatkan dirinya ditengah-tengah tempat tidur dengan selimut tertarik sebatas dagunya.

"Keberatan kalau aku mematikan lampunya?" suara Chan Yeol kembali terdengar.

"T-tidak."

Detik berikutnya suasana kamar yang terang berubah gelap namun Baek Hyun masih bisa melihat sekelilingnya dengan bantuan cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela.

"Selamat tidur, Baek- _ie…"_

"Y-ya…"

Baek Hyun merutuki mulutnya yang sejak tadi tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun dengan benar. Salahkan juga jantungnya yang sejak tadi berdetak kelewat keras. Baek Hyun menarik napas pelan dan membuangnya melalui mulut beberapa kali hingga debaran jantungnya kembali normal. Beberapa menit kemudian setelah jantung perasaan Baek Hyun tenang, barulah ia sadar jika tempat tidur itu terasa begitu besar jika hanya ditempati sendirian. Suasana kamar yang tenang dan cahaya temaram harusnya bisa membuat mata Baek Hyun terserang kantuk, apalagi mengingat hari ini ia mengajar tiga kelas dan setelahnya ia mengalami perang batin yang menguras tenaganya untuk menangis. Hal itu harusnya membuatnya kelelahan.

Setelah menetapkan hati dan mengatur suaranya, Baek Hyun memutuskan untuk membuka mulut.

"Yeol- _ie…"_

"Hm?"

"Apakah kau sudah tidur?"

Itu pertanyaan yang retoris, Baek Hyun tahu. Namun hanya itu yang ada di kepala Baek Hyun sekarang. Tapi Chan Yeol tetap menjawabnya.

"Belum. Ada apa?"

Menelan rasa malunya, Baek Hyun membalas. "Ma-maukah kau ti-tidur diranjang ini bersamaku?"

Ada jeda yang –menurut Baek Hyun- sangat panjang hingga akhirnya Chan Yeol balas bertanya.

"Kau serius?"

"I-iya. Kau bisa sakit punggung jika tidur di lantai keras seperti itu."

Baek Hyun bersyukur karena otaknya tiba-tiba menemukan alasan yang sangat masuk akal. Setelahnya Baek Hyun mendengar suara selimut yang tersingkap bersamaan dengan sosok Chan Yeol yang memenuhi indera visualnya. Baek Hyun langsung menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas bawah mata saat Chan Yeol menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Baek Hyun menggeser sedikit posisinya untuk memberikan ruang bagi tubuh Chan Yeol.

Keduanya berbaring dengan posisi telentang, bahu mereka sedikit bersentuhan dan Baek Hyun kembali tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain detak jantungnya yang berulah. Ia melirik melalui ekor matanya dan melihat Chan Yeol masih membuka mata dan pandangannya terarah ke atas.

"Aku senang kita bisa tidur sekamar lagi." Chan Yeol memecah kesunyian.

"A-aku juga."

"Kau tahu, impianku yang sekarang cukup sederhana."

Baek Hyun menatap Chan Yeol yang juga balas menatapnya. Bibir laki-laki itu membentuk senyum manis yang mampu membuat Baek Hyun meleleh seperti es krim di musim panas.

"Apa itu?"

"Menatap wajahmu yang menjadi penutup malam-malamku, sekaligus sebagai hal pertama untuk memulai hari-hariku."

" _Chessy."_

Walau nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit ketus, namun Chan Yeol bisa melihat dengan jelas sudut bibir Baek Hyun tertarik tanpa bisa dicegah. Mungkin ia juga akan menemukan semburat merah menghiasi pipi Baek Hyun jika saja lampu di kamar itu sedang menyala.

"Kalau begitu menghadap kemarilah."

"Huh?" Chan Yeol memasang wajah bingung.

"Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang, wajahku adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kau lihat sebelum tidur. Jadi tunggu apa lagi?"

Begitu otaknya bisa memahami maksud ucapan Baek Hyun, Chan Yeol langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping, menghadap Baek Hyun yang berada daalam posisi yang sama dengannya. Senyumnya terbentuk sangat lebar melihat Baek Hyun yang menolak mempertemukan pandangan mereka. Tingkah lelaki itu selalu terlihat lucu dimata Chan Yeol, membuatnya gemas hingga rasanya ingin memeluk tubuhnya sangat erat atau mungkin menyimpannya dalam lemari agar Chan Yeol bisa menikmati tingkah imut Baek Hyun untuk dirinya sendiri.

Chan Yeol tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepalanya sekarang, yang jelas hatinya menuntun tangannya untuk menepikan poni Baek Hyun dan menampilkan dahinya yang pucat. Masih dengan memegang kepala Baek Hyun, Chan Yeol mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke dahi Baek Hyun. Ia mengecup dahi itu agak lama sambil menutup matanya, dan meskipun tidak bisa melihat wajah Baek Hyun namun ia yakin lelaki itupun sedang melakukan hal yang sama.

Baek Hyun langsung merasakan kekosongan ketika Chan Yeol melepaskan bibirnya. Rasa hangat yang menyelimutinya perlahan hilang bersamaan dengan jarak yang semakin tercipta diantara mereka. Maka demi mendapatkan kenyamanan itu lagi, Baek Hyun dengan gerakan tergesa langsung merapatkan tubuhnya ke Chan Yeol. Lengannya melingkari leher Chan Yeol dan melesakkan wajahnya dibawah dagu lelaki itu.

"B-baek-"

"Bisakah kita tidur dengan posisi seperti ini?" suaranya tak lebih dari sekedar cicitan. Wajahnya pasti tak ubahnya dengan tomat sekarang.

Chan Yeol yang akhirnya tersadar berujar dengan kaku. "T-tentu saja."

Setelahnya tak ada lagi yang bersuara. Baek Hyun bisa mendengar suara detak jantung Chan Yeol yang membentur rusuknya, sesuatu yang ia yakini juga sedang terjadi pada miliknya. Namun Baek Hyun takkan berbohong atau menampiknya, ia sangat menyukai posisi mereka sekarang. Meskipun ia selalu mengejek Chan Yeol dengan sebutan tiang listrik, tapi diam-diam ia sangat menyukai perbedaan tinggi mereka. Karena ia selalu merasa begitu pas setiap kali Chan Yeol memeluknya, dan tubuhnya yang mungil akan tenggelam dengan begitu mudahnya ke dalam lingkaran lengan Chan Yeol. Seola-olah Chan Yeol tercipta untuk memeluknya seperti ini, melindunginya.

"Baek?"

"Hm?"

Chan Yeol mengeratkan pelukannya. "Terima kasih karena sudah menerimaku. Sekarang aku merasa utuh lagi."

Baek Hyun sedikit melonggarkan pelukan mereka agar bisa menatap wajah Chan Yeol. Pipinya bersemu dengan lucu ketika ia berujar. "Kalau begitu jangan lepaskan aku lagi, karena selama enam tahun terakhir bernapas terasa begitu sulit bagiku."

"Dan bagaimana sekarang? Apakah masih sulit?"

Senyum Baek Hyun terkembang manis. "Akhirnya aku hidup lagi."

Melihat bagaimana wajah Baek Hyun bersinar karena senyuman membuat Chan Yeol kehilangan kendalinya. Dibawanya bibir Baek Hyun kedalam ciuman manis yang memabukkan. Seluruh perasaannya tersampaikan melalu ciuman itu. Baek Hyun melenguh tertahan ketika Chan Yeol menyelipkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya dan mencecap seluruh rasa Baek Hyun di dalam sana.

Lumatan itu berubah menjadi panas dan liar. Hisapan Chan Yeol pada lidah Baek Hyun menghasilkan erangan erotis yang menggetarkan tulang belakang Chan Yeol. Bibir Baek Hyun adalah ekstasi baginya karena Chan Yeol bahkan tak sanggup menarik diri dari bibir itu.

"Kita harus berhenti." Suara Chan Yeol berubah parau. Manik obsidiannya menjadi semakin gelap ketika tubuhnya perlahan-lahan dikuasai oleh gairah.

Masih dengan napas satu-satu Baek Hyun bertanya. "Kenapa?"

Ia tidak bisa mencegah rasa kecewa muncul dalam dadanya begitu mengetahui Chan Yeol tak ingin melakukan itu dengannya. Ciuman Chan Yeol dan rasa rindunya yang menggebu-gebu telah menggerus semua gugup dan takut yang tadi menghantui pikirannya. Namun disaat Baek Hyun berniat menyerahkan dirinya Chan Yeol justru meminta untuk berhenti.

"Jangan salah paham sayang, kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat menginginkanmu. Tapi aku tidak ingin melakukannya sekarang." Tangan Chan Yeol membelai pipi Baek Hyun. "Kita akan melakukannya disaat kau benar-benar menjadi milikku. Aku ingin malam pertama kita benar-benar menjadi yang pertama untuk kau dan aku."

Wajah Baek Hyun semakin memerah mendengar ucapan Chan Yeol, sekarang ia merasa sangat malu karena sudah bersikap terlalu agresif di depan tunangannya. Ia menundukkan kepala menghindari tatapan manik gelap itu.

"Ma-maaf."

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf? Aku justru senang mengetahui kau ternyata sangat menginginkanku. Kau tidak usah khawatir, di malam pertama kita aku akan memuaskanmu sepanjang malam, membuatmu mendesah keras hingga kau tidak bisa berja- aww!"

Ucapannya terpotong karena Baek Hyun mencubit perutnya kuat.

" _Ya!_ Kau tidak harus mengatakannya sejelas itu, dasar _pervert!_ "

Chan Yeol tergelak melihat Baek Hyun yang memerah hingga ke telinganya. Matanya yang melotot dengan alis menukik justru terlihat manis dan menggemaskan dimata Chan Yeol. Merasakan uap imajiner hampir keluar dari telinga tunangannya Chan Yeol langsung menarik lelaki mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat ke dadanya, jantungnya.

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku Baek, jadi kau maukan menunggu hingga saat itu tiba?"

Baek Hyun mengangguk kecil dalam pelukannya. "Tentu saja. Aku percaya padamu."

Chan Yeol tersenyum sembari mengecup rambut Baek Hyun yang beraroma lembut dan menenangkan. Ia mengira tunangannya sudah terlelap ketika suara Baek Hyun kembali mengusik keheningan mereka.

"Oh ya, rencananya kapan kita akan menikah Yeol- _ie?"_

"Bulan depan."

"APA?!"

 **Ode to a Nightingale**

Kelopak matanya terbuka dengan paksa. Rasa kantuk yang luar biasa mendera matanya, dan ia tentu saja akan dengan senang hati kembali tidur jika saja udara dingin tidak merambati tubuhnya. Ia ingin bangkit dari posisi tidur telentangnya namun sesuatu menindih dadanya. Ia menatap ke bawah dan menemukan 'sesuatu' tersebut adalah Kyung Soo yang berbaring tengkurap dengan kepala diatas dadanya. Surai gelap laki-laki itu menggelitik dagu dan ujung hidungnya.

Sudut bibir Jong In terangkat melihat wajah polos Kyung Soo yang sedang terlelap. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan napas hangat lelaki itu memantul di kulit Jong In. Suara angin yang berhembus membuat Jong In sadar bahwa ternyata mereka berdua tidur dengan tubuh telanjang –tanpa terlapisi apapun- dengan jendela yang terbuka lebar.

Jong In membuang napas. Pantas saja ia kedinginan, mereka tidak sempat menutup jendela tersebut sebelum bergulat beberapa jam yang lalu. Tak ingin membuat Kyung Soo kedinginan, Jong In memutuskan untuk keluar mencari selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Jong In meraih bantal sofa di dekatnya dan dengan sangat hati-hati meletakkan kepala Kyung Soo disana. Ia bergerak memakai celana dan menutup jendela tanpa menimbulkan suara yang dapat mengganggu kekasihnya. Matanya melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat.

Jong In tersenyum ketika benaknya menyebut Kyung Soo sebagai kekasihnya. Perutnya seperti digelitik ribuan semut. Meski Kyung Soo belum menjawab secara langsung pengakuannya, namun Jong In yakin lelaki itu pasti menerimanya. Bahkan kalaupun tidak ia tidak akan melepaskan Kyung Soo setelah ini.

Dibukanya pintu dengan pelan, bersyukur dalam hati karena ternyata pintu itu tidak terkunci lagi. Keadaan diluar hening dan gelap. Tentu saja Kris dan tao sudah tidur sejak tadi, namun ia jadi bertanya-tanya dimana Baek Hyun dan yang lainnya? Apakah _hyung_ nya itu pulang atau menginap? Tapi firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Baek Hyun baik-baik saja. Ada Chan Yeol yang mulai sekarang akan selalu menjaganya.

Kakinya tersandung sesuatu ketika hendak melangkah keluar. Sebuah selimut tebal yang dilipat rapi tergeletak di depan pintu tersebut. Ada sebuah _note_ diatas permukaan selimut tadi.

 _ **Ya! tidak bisakah kalian melihat tempat?!  
Bersihkan ruang karaokeku kalau mau mendapat jatah sarapan besok pagi!  
Karena aku baik hati, kupinjamkan selimut ini. Pakailah, jangan sampai kalian sakit,**_

 _ **Dan untuk Adikku yang kurang ajar dan paling menyebalkan sedunia, Aku membencimu!**_

 _ **-Tao**_

Jong In terkekeh saat membaca pesan Tao. Ia sangat yakin kalimat terakhir itu ditujukan padanya. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah Tao saat menulis pesan ini. Lagipula ia sudah kebal dengan sikap kasar dan kata-kata ketus _hyung_ -nya yang satu itu. Meski di awal perkenalan mereka Jong In sedikit antipati padanya, tapi kini ia benar-benar sudah mengerti dengan sifat asli Tao. Pada dasarnya Tao adalah laki-laki yang sangat penyayang, namun ia menunjukkan dengan kata-kata ketus dan wajah galak.

"Jong In…"

Jong In segera menoleh dan mendapati Kyung Soo yang menggeliat dari posisinya. Perlahan ia bangkit untuk duduk dengan sebelah tangan mengucek matanya. Ia langsung mendekat setelah mengunci pintu dan membawa selimut tadi di tangannya.

"Kenapa bangun, _hyung?"_

Jong In bertanya lembut setelah kembali ke sisi Kyung Soo. Ia melepas celananya dengan cepat kemudian segera membentangkan selimut tersebut agar menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Ugh, dingin."

Kyung Soo yang masih setengah sadar mengusap kulit lengannya yang telanjang. Matanya menatap sayu pada Jong In yang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku sudah mengambil selimut, jadi _hyung_ tidak akan kedinginan lagi. Sekarang ayo kembali tidur."

Dengan pelan Jong In menarik pundak Kyung Soo agar kembali berbaring. Kyung Soo membiarkan Jong In menariknya hingga kepalanya terkulai diatas jantung Jong In yang berdetak. Kulit mereka bersentuhan tanpa ada celah, dan seolah itu belum cukup Jong In memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat sedangkan kaki mereka saling bertindihan. Ia merasakan Jong In menarik selimut hingga kain lembut itu membungkus pundaknya.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Masih kedinginan?"

Kyung Soo tersenyum merasakan hembusan napas Jong In membuat rambutnya bergerak.

"Jauh lebih baik."

Sesaat keduanya terdiam. Kyung Soo menghitung detak jantung Jong In dalam hati sambil berpikir betapa ia menyukai posisi mereka saat ini. Ia juga tak habis pikir bagaimana pertengkaran mereka semalam berakhir dengan keduanya saling menyerang. Kyung Soo sudah bertekad untuk meminta maaf pada Jong In dan melupakan lelaki itu. Mungkin dengan melihatnya sekali lagi saja sudah cukup untuk membayar kerinduannya selama ini, mengucapkan maaf dan kata-kata perpisahan yang tidak sempat dirangkainya enam tahun lalu, dan setelah itu ia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa ada nama Jong In dihatinya, di pikirannya.

Namun ketika ia berada di posisi ini, dengan suara detak jantung Jong In yang mengisi pendengarannya, Kyung Soo justru menemukan dirinya tidak sanggup untuk beranjak dari pelukan lelaki ini. Keinginan untuk memiliki Jong In malah lebih mendesak dari sebelumnya. Jong In adalah oksigen berwujud manusia baginya, yang mana tanpa Jong In maka Kyung Soo akan sekarat.

Dulu Kyung Soo selalu menganggap kisah cinta yang terkenal saat ini sebenarnya terlalu dilebih-lebihkan. Seperti bagaimana _Juliet_ yang mengikuti _Romeo_ menuju kematian, atau bagaimana si _Majnun_ disebut 'majnun' hanya karena _Laila,_ kekasihnya meninggal, atau tentang bagaimana _Anthony_ begitu memuja _Cleopatra._ Menurut Kyung Soo itu semua tidak masuk akal, bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa begitu mencintai orang lain yang awalnya asing baginya? Bagaimana bisa orang lain menjadi jauh lebih berarti melebihi orang tua –yang sudah melahirkan dan membesarkan- bahkan nyawanya sendiri?

Kyung Soo sering tertarik pada seseorang, tapi hanya sebatas karena keindahan fisik atau kelembutan sikapnya saja. Namun tak pernah sekalipun Kyung Soo menempatkan orang itu di posisi tertinggi dalam hidupnya, hingga sampai pada tahap ia rela memberikan dan melakukan apa saja untuknya. Bagi Kyung Soo yang paling penting baginya hanya keluarganya dan kebahagiaannya sendiri, diluar dari itu semua hanyalah ikatan rapuh yang sanggup Kyung Soo lepas kapan saja ketika diharuskan.

Namun semuanya berubah ketika sesosok lelaki berkulit coklat –mengingatkan Kyung Soo pada seloyang _Blackforest Blossom_ buatan sang ibu- datang menghampirinya dengan senyum kekanakan menghiasi wajahnya.

" _Hai, namaku Kim Jong In, tapi_ hyung _bisa memanggilku Kai. Salam kenal Kyung Soo-_ hyung."

Itu adalah kalimat yang diucapkan Jong In pada Kyung Soo pada pertemuan pertama mereka dimasa _trainee_. Dan sejak saat itu Kyung Soo mengerti mengapa para tokoh dalam kisah cinta itu begitu memuja kekasih mereka. Karena Jong In merebut satu hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilakukan orang tua ataupun dirinya sendiri, yaitu hatinya. Karena Jong In berhasil membuatnya merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik dasar perutnya ketika gelak tawa sosok itu berderai.

"Jong In- _ah…"_

"Ya, _hyung?"_

"Kenapa kau sangat mencintaiku?"

Gerakan jemari Jong In yang sejak tadi menari di punggung Kyung Soo terhenti. Lelaki itu menghela napas sebelum menjawab.

"Aku tidak tahu _hyung."_

"Bagaimana bisa kau mencintai seseorang tanpa alasan?"

"Menurutku mencintai seseorang tidak perlu alasan khusus, Kyung Soo."

Ini pertama kalinya Jong In menyebut namanya tanpa imbuhan _hyung,_ dan Kyung Soo memutuskan bahwa ia menyukai cara Jong In menyebut namanya seperti itu.

"Hari itu, aku memanggil Joon Myeon ke kamar untuk membahas hubungan kami." Kyung Soo memulai ceritanya. "Awalnya aku menjalin hubungan dengannya karena dia tidak henti-hentinya mengungkapkan perasaannya hingga aku jengah mendengarnya. Sebutlah aku brengsek, karena waktu itu aku menerimanya hanya karena merasa kasihan."

Kyung Soo menarik napas pelan. Tangannya mencari tangan Jong In kemudian menggenggamnya seolah meminta kekuatan.

"Lalu dimalam terakhir kita di Jepang, diwaktu Sehun dan Luhan _hyung_ bertemu, dia mengajakku ke bar dan kami minum sampai mabuk disana. Aku tidak mengingat apapun malam itu, namun pagi harinya aku bangun dalam keadaan telanjang di sebuah kamar asing dan ada Joon Myeon disebelahku."

Sampai disini Kyung Soo merasakan genggaman tangan Jong In mengetat. Terlalu ketat hingga rasanya tangan Kyung Soo bisa remuk.

"Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki alasan untuk marah karena status kami yang memang sepasang kekasih. Dan ketika aku melihatmu tidur sambil memeluk Baek _hyung_ membuatku semakin yakin bahwa aku tidak menghianati siapapun. Joon Myeon adalah kekasihku, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya."

"Cukup, _hyung."_

"Tidak, Jong In." Kyung Soo menukas cepat. "Kau harus mengetahuinya, dan setelah itu tanyakan pada hatimu apakah aku masih pantas untuk mendapatkan cinta itu atau tidak."

Ketika Jong in tidak membalas ucapannya, Kyung Soo melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku terus mengingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak pantas untuk merasa kesal setiap kali melihat Baek hyun menyandarkan pundaknya padamu, atau ketika melihatmu tersenyum dengan cara yang kusuka padanya. Namun kenyataan bahwa aku adalah milik Joon Myeon tidak bisa menahanku untuk menjadi egois, dan ketika kau memelukku sebelum tidur pertama kali. Aku menyadari bahwa inilah yang kuinginkan."

"Disaat Sehun memilih untuk keluar demi cintanya pada Luhan _hyung,_ aku berpikir bahwa aku harusnya melakukan hal yang sama. Karena seluruh ketenaran dan uang melimpah itu sama sekali tidak penting jika sebagian jiwa kita ada pada orang lain."

Jong In merasakan setetes air mata Kyung Soo jatuh di dadanya.

"Aku bertekad untuk merebutmu dari Baek Hyun waktu itu, Jong In- _ah,_ sungguh. Aku berniat untuk memintamu menjadi milikku setelah urusanku dengan Joon Myeon selesai. Ia menerima keputusanku, namun ia ingin menciumku untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan aku mengizinkannya. Aku bahkan tidak sadar jika pintu kamar terbuka, dan kau melihat semuanya."

"Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu, namun melihatmu begitu hancur membuatku tidak sanggup untuk melakukannya lagi. Aku minta maaf Jong in- _ah…"_

Setelah mendengar cerita Kyung Soo, tidak ada sedikitpun kebencian di hati Jong In, yang ada hanyalah kelegaan luar biasa karena sekarang ia sudah tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyung Soo sesungguhnya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selalu muncul setiap kali Jong In teringat Kyung Soo kini telah terjawab semua. Teka-teki yang selama ini membingunkan Jong In kini tampak begitu jelas dan nyata.

Oh, dan Jong in rasa ia tidak perlu bertanya pada hatinya sendiri bagaimana perasaanya pada Kyung Soo, karena jawaban dari pertanyaan itu akan tetap seperti dulu, _always._

"Berhenti menangis _hyung,_ semua itu adalah masa lalu." Ujar Jong In disela-sela kegiatannya menciumi rambut Kyung Soo. "Aku bersedia melupakan semua itu dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai mimpi buruk. Karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah _hyung_ ada disini sekarang, di tempat seharusnya Do Kyung Soo berada. Bersama Kim Jong In."

Setelah ini Jong In percaya tidak akan ada lagi kesedihan di penghujung harinya, karena jalinan takdir yang paling diinginkannya telah terajut dengan simpul sempurna.

 **Fin**

Night's _foot note._

Demi apapun, Night juga mau dinyanyiin _Baby, Don't Cry_ sama Jong In kapan-kapan! Itu adalah lagu favorit Night diantara semua lagu EXO. (Ehem, siapa yang kemarin _ngaku_ bukan EXO-L? *ngomong sama cermin*)

Oke. _Let's be focus._

Pertanyaan yang sama. Jadi gimana?

Apakah karakter mereka disini terlalu lebay? Kelewat OOC? Atau justru ff ini adalah _the real failed romance ff ever_?

Kalau benar, maafkan saja lah. Saya emang gak bisa bikin ff _romance_ yang bisa bikin melting-_- *efek kelamaan ngejomblo*

Secara teknis, chap ini adalah _ending_ dari _Alteration_ , tapi mungkin masih akan ada _chapter_ berikutnya dan disitu akan muncul _member_ EXO yang cuma tampil nama _doang_ di _chap_ ini dan _chap_ kemarin. Tapi Night _gak_ janji yah~ jadi gak usah ditunggu, ok? (anggap aja ada yang nungguin)

 _Last,_ _thanks_ buat kalian yang udah _review_ _chap_ kemarin. _Review_ buat _chap_ ini juga Night tunggu. Jangan lupa! *nyodorin golok*

 _With love,_ Nightingale


End file.
